Hot For My Neighbour
by MusicandChocolates
Summary: Quinn Fabray-Puckerman was lonely and craved for more. Her marriage was a failure, her job wasn't ideal, everything was wrong in her life until she heard the most beautiful voice in the world and saw the prettiest girl. She knew this was another wrong thing in her life, but she would try to make it right. Older!Quinn AU. Loosely based on a prompt from the GKM. GP!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, folks! I'm trying my hand at this new story.**

**Is loosely based on a prompt from the GKM. It'll be smutty, like all the time with a tiny tiny excuse of a plot here and there. Here, Quinn is in her early 20's and Rachel is 18.**

**There's no smut in this chapter but fear not, the next one will. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Don't sue me.**

**Mistakes are mine though but still, don't sue me. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You're travelling again?" Quinn yelled at her husband as soon as he stepped the foyer.

"Whoa, whoa, where did it come from?" Puck said putting his arms up in the air.

"It came from the fact that you have just came back from your last trip, two, _two _days ago, Puckerman." Quinn followed her husband as he climbed the stairs to their master bedroom.

"There's nothing I can do about, Quinnie, baby." Puck's voice dripped with sarcasm "You want the big house, the nice car, the fancy clothes? You gotta let me do my job and stay here doing yours…keep your sweet little pussy nice and warm for when I am back." He finished knowing just how much it pissed Quinn off.

Quinn stopped altogether and turned around choosing to go to the backyard instead. She didn't have the patience for this anymore. Everyday they'd argue and she'd either end up in tears or plotting Puckerman's death.

Those arguments always brought her back to where it all had started. Her relationship with Puckerman was confusing to say the least. They had a one night stand during high school that led to an unwanted pregnancy. They gave their daughter to adoption and Quinn has never trully got over that.

After high school, Quinn went to Yale and Puck joined the army and, when they came back for a 5 year reunion, things got steamy and they decided to try and rebound their connection (which now made Quinn think what the hell was in her head to think they had EVER had a connection), and boom, a pregnancy scare. It was enough for them to come up with the thought that it had to mean something and they should definetely be together. Puck was dismissed from the army due to an injury and started his own business as a pool cleaner in LA, where Quinn - after graduating with honors from YALE - worked as a journalist for a gossip magazine, not exactly what she had in mind but she couldn't exactly complain, she was still young, per say, and it was a good salary.

Eventually, his business extendend and now he was always on business trips and whatnot. Their marriage was never really a thing and some people wondered why Quinn had settled for him when it was noticeable they weren't happy together and it was known for everyone with eyes that Puck cheated on her seven days from Sunday.

The truth was, Quinn was just afraid of being alone. During her high school years, she would date boys for image, she was in love with her best friend, Santana Lopez, who was in love with their best friend, Brittany Pierce and Quinn would always feel like the third wheel. Plus, she'd never admit she was into girls, not when she had a extremely religious background. She was lucky enough to have had a quite easy escape with the pregnancy.

Then, on her college years, peope would only want ther for her beauty, her body, they never stuck enough to try and know her. So sue her for being afraid. Well, ironic, because now, here she was, alone, after being insulted by her so called husband. The insults did not really got to her anymore, she insulted him back and that's was how they went by. Yes, she knew he cheated on her and she wasn't a saint herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet singing voice. Quinn got up from the lounge chair to find the source of that melody. It was coming from her neighbour's house which was up for sale just last week.

"Rachel, baby, we don't want to have noise complaints just yet." She heard someone say, a man.

"Your room will be ready and soundproofed by the end of the week, babygirl, you can sing as much as you want." She heard another male voice.

"But, daddy, dad…" The singing had stopped by now but even speaking Quinn thought this was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

"Sing, baby, but try not to be too loud ok?" One of the male's voice spoke again.

"We'll have to go out for a bit to run some errands, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yes, daddy, dad." She heard the voice again, she could pratically see whoever was speaking rolling her eyes.

"Have fun."

She heard footsteps and a door close and after a while, singing again.

"Baby, I'm going, see you in a few days." She heard as Puck called from inside but didn't bother answering it, instead she waited for the front door to shut and went in so she could go upstairs and to the guest bedroom that had a balcony with a view for their backyard and the neighbour's house.

Quinn definetely wasn't expecting to see such a beautiful girl. She was petit but her legs would go for miles. Her features were delicate, her beauty was unique and the passion she exuded while singing was contagious and Quinn found herself entranced.

She had to know more about this girl.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Lemme know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I mean, wow. I certainly wasn't expecting such a good response and so many messages. Thank you guys. Thanks a lot.**

**I know I promised smut all the time but well, as I was writing I took another direction but, there's still a glimpse of smut here and a lot more to cum- I mean, come. So hang on to that.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, don't sue me.**

**A HUGE shot out to _gleefaberry _who happens to be the OP of the prompt I got the inspiration for this and kindly agreed to be the beta for this story. Thanks!**

* * *

"_Nobody is gonna rain on my parade." _Quinn hummed along with her neighbour with whom she was still entranced. If it were any other person, Quinn would be annoyed but somehow this girl did something to her. Worst part though? She was sure the girl wasn't more than 18 and she was sure the girl had a boyfriend. She was too pretty not to.

Either way, it wasn't like she wanted to have a little something something with the gorgeous person. All she wanted was to get to know the person that had the most beautiful voice in the world better and maybe ask her to sing a song for her. Or maybe she could ask the girl to ride that amazing co-

No!

The girl had stopped singing and was now rubbing herself through her shorts and Quinn took notice of the tent that was increasing in size and suddenly she felt wet, very, very wet. And that was it; she just had to get to know her better and YES in _that_ way.

So, she went to her room, shed all her current clothing, found a matching set of red lingerie and a silk robe and headed to her neighbour's doorstep. What she was going to say? She had no idea but she rang the bell anyway and waited.

Rachel sat bolt upright upon hearing the doorbell ring. "Tha's impossible, I only sang two songs and they already called the police? Dad and daddy are going to be mad at me." She muttered to herself and decided to wait. Maybe they would go away.

A few seconds later, the bell rang again. Rachel sighed and got up ready to give her most eloquent speech about her right to sing in her own house as well as her best puppy dog eyes. She decided not to put on more clothes and maybe the officers could forget about the complaint. Not that she would do anything with them, of course not, she had morals but she really did not want to start like this in her new neighbourhood. She had already bought the ingredients to make vegan cookies and greet her neighbours later.

She peeked through the peep hole and what she saw made her pinch herself because that much beauty surely wasn't real. She blinked twice and looked again. Yep, there was a goddess at her door, maybe a fallen angel. _Jesus, Rachel. You better not use that pathetic pick up line with her_. The bell rang yet again. Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door. And, well, now she regretted that she decided not to put on more clothes because this might lead to a tricky situation.

As soon as the door opened, Rachel felt her jaw go to the floor. There, in front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Is someone even allowed to look like that? Beautiful short blonde hair, penetrating green - no hazel - eyes and a shy smile on that perfect mouth, and those perfect lips an-

"Hi…" _Of course she had to look like this and have a voice to match. _Rachel thought to herself. "I heard you sing an-"

"I'm sorry I was bothering you and I can assure I will do my best to avoid it, Miss…"

"Fabray, but you can call me Quinn and you weren-"

"Miss Fabray, but please don't tell my fathers or call the police. We have already had problems because of it and my soundproofed room will be ready in no time. So I promise I won- What are you doing?"

Rachel stopped mid ranting because the very hot woman opened her robe and all the blood in her body had gone to a very particular place. And she forgot what she was saying. _What is air?_

The next thing Rachel knew, she was being pushed inside, Miss Fabray's robe was on the floor between them and she had her back against the door.

"I didn't catch your name…" The blonde said putting her left arm on the door behind Rachel while her other hand caressed her stomach and Rachel couldn't think straight let alone speak.

_What's my name again? _"Mhhhmm…Ra-Rachel Berry." Quinn's fingers grazed up and down her side and she could feel goosebumps all over.

"So, Rachel, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me" Quinn undid Rachel's top and let it fall between them "I heard you sing and was hypnotized by your voice." She took one of Rachel's breast into her palm and massaged. "Then I saw you and felt tingles all over and I was so determined to get to know you better…" Quinn trailed her hand down and cupped Rachel's huge hard on. "But then I saw this." She gave a little squeeze that made the girl moan and arch her back. "And, I just had to have it."

Quinn got rid of whatever clothing that was keeping her from feeling Rachel's flesh in her hand. She dropped to her knees and didn't waste any time in licking Rachel's cock from the base to the tip making the girl above her squirm.

"Oh my…" Rachel moaned as she felt Quinn's hot tongue swirl around the head of her penis. She didn't know what to do or think or say. It seemed like all of her feeling had gone straight to her member. Both of her hands were flat against the door. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back.

Quinn licked the pre cum that was oozing from Rachel's cock and hummed in appreciation.

"Where have you been all my life" Quinn smirked at Rachel before taking her cock into her mouth. She tried to swallow it all but failed and gagged a little. "You're so big." The blonde then cupped Rachel's balls and felt a hand on her short blond locks.

"Don't stop. Don't stop."

"I don't plan to." She took the length into her mouth again and this time, didn't stop until her nose was hitting Rachel's pelvis and back again stopping at the head to suck on it. Then, she felt Rachel trying to pull her mouth away.

"I'm about to cum."

"So do it." She mumbled and took Rachel's cock into her mouth again, one hand was fondling the brunette's balls while the other was on her hips to try and keep her steady.

As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth, Rachel felt herself go and it was amazing. She couldn't describe the feeling. All she knew was that she wanted it forever. She managed to open her eyes and look down to see that goddess stranger swallowing all of her essence. And it was a lot. She was still cumming and the blonde didn't waste a drop. She felt herself go limp and started to slide down the door until she was sitting with her back leaning on the wood and the blonde still between her legs, cleaning her.

Quinn was in heaven. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life and had never tasted anything more delicious. Sure, she should be feeling ashamed or even scared but she couldn't find it in herself, not while she had that adorable girl panting before her and smiling lazily.

After the high of the orgasm subsided Rachel felt herself to get scared. She sat up quickly and looked at the woman who was still in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly.

"Is that any way to talk to the person who has just given you an orgasm?"

"It might as well be. You invaded my house and attacked me." Rachel answered firmly and pushed Quinn to the side. She stood up on shaky legs pausing a little to steady herself as she found her shorts and top.

"To be fair, you opened the door." Quinn tried to joke but Rachel just glared at her. It finally scared the blonde. After all, she did invade the girl's home and sort of attacked her even though the girl never said no.

Then, she realized something. "How old are you?"

"Now you ask?" Rachel mocked arching an eyebrow. "Too late."

Quinn's eyes bugged out. She was sure she was going to jail now. "Look, I-I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what got into me. I had just had a fight with my husband and he left. And then I heard you sing and it was so beautiful. Your voice is so amazing and when I saw you and how gorgeous and glowing you are I just wanted to know you better. Then I got horny and…" Quinn sighed "I'm sorry." She said dejectedly, picking up her robe and standing up.

Rachel wasn't exactly sure what to say or think. Sure, she kind of felt violated, but then again, it was the most amazing experience she had ever had. And with this goddess no less. She could've stopped if she wanted to, but to be honest, she hadn't felt the need to. The moment she laid her eyes on that stranger she wanted her. And to see her looking so helpless and afraid? It almost broke Rachel's heart. "I'm 18, Mrs. Fabray. Since last weekend."

Quinn felt a new rush of excitement hit her because - even though the girl was 18 and she still could go to jail for what she had done - the tone of Rachel's answer was soft, somewhat sweet and Quinn felt hopeful. "Can we start again, Rachel?" Quinn said tentatively and extended her hand to Rachel.

Rachel hesitated a little but shook Quinn's hand. "Can I do something Mrs. Fabray?"

"Only if you stop calling me Mrs. Fabray."

"Ok, Can I do something, Quinn?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes."

Quinn felt rather than saw as Rachel put her small delicate hands behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft at first. They didn't rush just brushed their lips against each other's. It was Quinn who deepened it by licking Rachel's bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediatelly granted. She sucked on the brunette's tongue and took control, exploring Rachel's mouth and getting lost. They only stopped because air became an issue.

Staring into each other's eyes, neither knew what to say but felt like this was the start of something beautiful. For different reasons, both were scared but didn't let it show.

"I believe that first kisses tell everything about how a relationship will be." Rachel said after a while.

"And what did this say to you?"

"That I'm screwed." Quinn frowned. "Because I saw rainbows and fireworks."

Quinn smiled. "But that's a good thing."

Rachel nodded "Only if you saw it too." She said warily.

"I did." Quinn smiled at her and leaned to kiss her again.

**Questions? Suggestions? Lemme know what you think and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are truly amazing. Thank you for the feedback. I hope this chapter answer a few questions I received. There's still a good amount of talk but also smut and smut. This is basically the last chapter with more plot than smut. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer - Nothing is mine.**

**A huge thanks to _gleefaberry_ for correcting and adding her ideas.  
**

* * *

"So, you were married?" Rachel asked Quinn from her place on the lounge chair by the pool.

After their shared kiss and confession things were a little bit awkward for them. Neither knew exactly what to say. They both knew what they wanted but were too cautious to say or do something considering how things started between them.

Rachel was curious. Quinn was afraid. She wasn't afraid of Rachel. All her life had been planned…well, except for the pregnancy but still. Every step was taken with extreme caution. She always thought twice before making a move and what had happened ever since she laid her eyes on one Rachel Berry was anything but careful. She blamed hormones, as a 24 year old unhappily married woman, with practically no sex life (at least not one that satisfied her). The sight of the brunette did and was still doing things to her but she was restraining herself for the time being. She did want to actually know Rachel, after all. She was not lying when she said she wanted to know her better but, well, things just had got in the way.

"I am." Quinn replied warily and saw as Rachel's eyes widened comically.

"You _are _married, as in still married?" She looked at Quinn's left hand and sure enough there was a ring that seemed so bright and clear now. "But you said your husband left. Wh-wha-what were you thinking? Why did you do it? I'm not a toy, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel felt hurt. All her life people had treated her differently for many reasons: she had two dads, she was too passionate, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and especially because she was different than most girls. Those girls who used her and now this woman - who she had already admitted made her feel something special - had used her too.

"No, no, no, Rachel, listen." Quinn took Rachel's hands in hers before the brunette could make a move to leave. "He left after we had yet another argument. I was in the backyard when I heard you and then I saw you and I wa - I _am_ genuinely curious about you. You are beautiful and your eyes…" Quinn caressed Rachel's face softly and smiled "I'm sorry about the way things happened. It caught me by surprise too. I had never done anything spontaneous like that. I have never felt anything like that and while none of this excuses the fact that yes, I have a husband, I can't help it Rachel. I want you, in every way."

That admission took Rachel by surprise. There was nothing but sincerity in the blonde's words but she couldn't help feeling afraid and insecure. "Why would you want me anyway?"

"Why not? I'm not gonna lie and say that it's ideal. Hell, my life is far from ideal but all I know and feel right now is that you are what will make it right. I have a marriage for appearances, a life of appearances. I'm tired of it, I will change it and I'm starting today. I started the change as soon as I saw you and all I ask is a chance to get to know you, ok? And maybe hear you sing more? How about we start again?" Quinn grinned and got up prompting a dumbstruck Rachel to do the same.

Then, she entered the house, went to the front door opened it and left, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

Not even a second after the door closed in front of her, Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She smiled finally realizing what Quinn was doing. As she opened the door, she felt a rush of embarrassment and arousal hitting her. She felt herself blushing. "Hi".

"Hi, I'm your neighbour and I heard you sing and I couldn't help but wonder…" Quinn trailled off and leaned closer "If you give private concerts? 'Cause I'm really interested." She kissed Rachel's cheek and looked at her expectantly.

Rachel beamed "While I never deny an improptu performance, Mrs…"

"Fabray, but you can call me Quinn. And you are?"

"Mrs. Fabray, I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request as of now seeing as my voice isn't in its top form but I can assure you I will do my best to as soon as possible. I'm Rachel Berry, would you like to come in? I was just passing my time by the pool and I can make some lemonade and cookies." Rachel replied eagerly.

"I'd love to but I think I will have to pass on the snack. I've just had a wonderful snack not too long ago and I'd like to keep the taste in my mouth." Quinn smirked and passed by Rachel going to the yard yet again.

Rachel took a deep breath and counted to ten before following her. Memories of what had happened earlier flooding her mind. When she opened the door she gasped at the sight. Quinn had, once again, discarded her robe and was lying on one of the chairs dressed only in a set of lingerie that made the brunette drool. She approached and sat down next to the blonde.

"Why did you think I was going to call the police when you opened the door?"

Rachel blushed "Well, I've had complaints before because of my singing. Our old neighbours didn't like it and would call the police. After the third time, my daddies decided to soundproof my room and the complaints stopped." Quinn giggled at Rachel's adorableness. "You are the first person in a long time to actually appreciate my singing." She added sadly.

"Well, I do think your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Quinn complimented. "I was very sad and then I heard it. And it penetrated into my mind and made me forget about everything else." Quinn smiled.

"Why were you sad?"

Quinn exhaled "I think that's a conversation for another time, because, if I remember correctly you said you had snacks? And I know I said I had eaten but I'm very thirsty and If it won't both-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence at Rachel's abruptly moving to stand up.

"That wouldn't be a bother at all, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel gave the brightest smile Quinn had ever seen. It seemed like everything Rachel did was the most amazing thing ever.

"Please, I told you, call me Quinn. I already feel too old as it is." Rachel nodded and went in to prepare a drink for Quinn and also to cool herself down. It wasn't easy to have a conversation with a half-naked Quinn Fabray and her _not so_ little buddy wanted to be noticed.

Quinn couldn't help but notice a small bulge on Rachel's shorts when she stood up and it made her insides tingle. She was trying really hard not to just open her legs and ask the brunette to just fuck her already but she knew she couldn't, not right now at least. The way Rachel talked about being used and not having anyone appreciating her with so much sadness in her voice, made Quinn want to just take care of her and give the girl as much as she could…especially if it made her smile that bright.

She heard the glass door open and looked up to see Rachel smiling while carrying a tray with two glasses.

"Here it is." She held the tray in front of Quinn and the blonde took one glass and moaned at the taste as she drank. Rachel licked her lips as she watched.

"Oh my God, that's delicious. What's in it?" Quinn took another sip and licked her lips.

Rachel was staring at her as images of the blonde licking her lips after drinking her own essence flooded her mind and_,_ damn, she was hard again."Uh-it's a special drink. I can give you the recipe later if you want." She took her own glass and drank it all at once.

"Thirsty, are we?" Quinn smirked at her noticing how the brunette was squirming and definitely noticing the growing tent in her shorts.

"I-uh- I'm going for a swim. Would you like to join me?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer. She carefully set the tray and glass on the chair and made a beeline for the pool diving head first, hoping the cool water could calm her nerves. She swan to the other end of the pool, her back to Quinn, when she heard a splash and turned around to see a very naked Mrs. Fabray emerging from the water and coming in her direction.

Quinn threw all her reasoning away. They would talk later but right now her clit was throbbing and she wasn't about to ignore it. Besides she could see how much Rachel wanted her. She trapped Rachel by the pool edge.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Rachel felt dumb for asking again but this woman just did the most unbelievable things to her.

"You seem to always be flustered when I'm close. Are you always like this or is it just me?"

"I-uh, I thought we were getting to know each other," Rachel reasoned.

"We will. But I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be doing what we both want to be doing." Quinn pushed Rachel a little to the side and hopped out of the pool to sit on the edge and spread her legs. Her pussy was wet and obviously not from the pool.

Rachel was speechless at what was happening. Quinn said she wanted to get to know her better. Quinn was married. Quinn was 24. But also, she wanted Quinn and Quinn wanted her. From the minute the blonde invaded her house up till now, she had felt things she had never felt before. But she was also scared. She was in high school heading to New York in a few months and if things escalated she could see herself falling and heart broken. And none of this mattered right now because Quinn's hands were in her very wet pussy and her cock was painfully hard. And she could smell Quinn and it was clouding her mind.

As Quinn inserted one finger inside and moaned, Rachel couldn't help herself anymore. She patted the blonde's hand away, hooked her arms behind Quinn's knees to bring her close and, unceremoniously, dived in, licking from her hole to her clit making Quinn's whole body shiver as she threw her head back in pleasure. She pressed the flat of her tongue to the blonde's small nub making Quinn's toes curl.

Rachel moaned at her very first taste of Quinn. She was in heaven. She was addicted, and she would always want more. She felt as Quinn's hands went to her head to try and pull her in more. She looked up and saw Quinn looking back through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh fuck, Rachel, more." Quinn moaned in ecstasy just as Rachel plunged her tongue inside and her nose bumped her clit. Rachel lapped at Quinn's folds teasingly, nibbling . Quinn's hips almost knocked her off, and she tightened her grip and thrust her tongue inside again, in and out at a fast pace. Quinn's moans were loud and like music to Rachel's ears. The blonde was having a hard time restraining herself from humping Rachel's face. She moved one of the hands gripping Rachel's hair to her breast and massaged it softly, pinching her nipple. "Don't stop, Rachel, don't stop."

Rachel wouldn't stop for anything, not when Quinn was flooding her mouth with that heavenly essence. She brought her mouth to Quinn's clit once again and sucked on it. Rachel repositioned her arms putting the left over Quinn's bucking hips to free one hand, and wasted no time in thrusting two fingers in the blonde. "Oh my God, Ra- Rachel."

It didn't take long, after Rachel started to thrust with her fingers, before Quinn was coming with a loud moan of her name. Rachel moaned as she licked at Quinn's pussy, drinking all the blonde had to offer. After she was done cleaning Quinn up, she hopped out of the pool and hovered over the panting blonde. She used one of her hands to get rid of her shorts and when Quinn looked at her with a lazy smile, she kissed the blonde while positioning her dick at Quinn's entrance, entering her in a swift move. She moaned into Quinn's mouth and put her arms on the ground on each side of Quinn's head. "Is this what you wanted, _Mrs. Fabray_?" She started with a slow pace so Quinn could adjust to her size. "To have your teenage neighbour fuck you like the little bitch you are?" Quinn's walls were warm and hot and Rachel was in heaven.

"Oh fuck, yes, Rachel, fuck yes." Quinn wasn't going to last long. She had barely recovered from her first orgasm, so she brought her hands to Rachel's back and held her tight.

"Are you so desperate that you have to go around invading houses just to suck a cock?" Rachel quickened her pace and was now thrusting into Quinn furiously. "I'm going to fuck you and after that I'm going to fuck you more until you can't walk." She bit Quinn's neck and licked the spot.

"You are so-so big." The blonde dug her nails into Rachel's back, shocked by how fast Rachel was going but loving it. She locked her ankles around Rachel's back, pulling the brunette even deeper making Quinn come again. They were both so caught up in the pleasure, that they ignored the pain from doing it on the hard ground.

Rachel felt as a gush of wetness surrounded her cock and the blonde's walls suffocated her dick as Quinn came again but she didn't stop. If anything she was going even faster. The only sounds that could be heard were moans and their bodies colliding against each other.

Rachel could feel herself about to cum and she wanted Quinn to come again with her, so she brought one of her hands to stroke Quinn's clit. "I want you to come again. Come with me, Quinn."

Rachel pinched Quinn's clit and came with a loud moan of the blonde's name. She could barely move because Quinn was coming again and her walls were trapping her cock inside, making her paint her neighbour's insides with thick ropes of her cum.

Rachel slumped down on top of Quinn where she stayed until Quinn started to gently push her off of her.

"My back." She said, still panting. Rachel got the message and moved back making her limp wet cock slid from inside the blonde. They both moaned at this and stood up on shaky legs going to the comfy lounge chairs.

Quinn threw herself on her stomach on top of Rachel. The brunette had her eyes closed and gasped when she felt a tug on her dick. She looked and saw Quinn smirking at her as she brushed her thumb over the head of Rachel's cock, spreading the wetness that was leaking and starting to pump slowly. And soon Rachel was hard again. The brunette closed her eyes but opened them when she felt a kiss being placed on her nose only to close again when Quinn kissed her passionately. "I want you so bad, Rachel." Quinn was pumping with more vigor now.

"You are going to be the death of me, Quinn." Rachel confessed as she felt Quinn massaging the base of her cock and she started to thrust back into Quinn's hand.

"A sweet death, I hope?" Quinn bit Rachel's exposed neck and felt thick ropes of cum in her palm. She continued to stroke Rachel lazily until there was nothing coming out from Rachel's dick. She knelt by Rachel's legs and cleaned everything before patting Rachel's spent cock and going back to her chair again.

Rachel didn't respond right away in her bliss, but eventually said, "The best death." She stood up and Quinn smiled. "Now let me take care of your back."

* * *

**Review, yeah? Let me know your thoughts and ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the feedback. =)**

**A special thank you to _Gleefaberry _who's being helping a lot with this.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Warning - I feel like I should warn you all about a tiny tiny barely there mention of anal. It's something I'm considering adding, so let me know if it'd be ok with you all.**

**Smut!**

* * *

"Rach, don't tease please." Quinn pleaded. She was lying on her bed, Rachel above her teasingly circling her cock on the blonde's clit, lubing it.

"You feel so damn good." Rachel kept on teasing Quinn, parting the blonde's slick folds with her erect member, whimpering every time the head made contact with the clit. She smirked when she saw just how wet the blonde was. She was dripping.

"Mhhmmm." Quinn took Rachel's head between her hands and brought her down for a hard kiss, all teeth, tongue and desperation. When the kiss ended, Quinn looked deeply into Rachel's eyes "I need you fucking insi- ohhh fuck." She didn't get to finish the sentence because Rachel slammed her cock deep inside in one swift motion making Quinn arch her back.

Rachel didn't move though, she started to kiss Quinn's jaw line, collarbone and neck giving the blonde time to adjust to her girth. "You are so tight." She started to suck on Quinn's pulse point.

"Don't leave a mark." The blonde said and started to subtly rock her hips, prompting Rachel to move, which she did painfully slow and bit the blonde's neck, then licking it to soothe the sting. She brought her mouth to one of Quinn's nipples biting on the stiff peak.

"Fuck, you are so hot." Rachel groaned out feeling Quinn's walls massaging her dick and almost coming on the spot but she was determined to have Quinn cum first. She refused to be like Quinn's husband. She was going to be better and prove to Quinn she was better than he was.

Quinn wasn't helping though, the blonde was clenching her walls around the meat inside of her.

"Oh my God, right there." Quinn moaned out when she felt Rachel's head bump that special spot inside of her. She squeezed her hands on Rachel's ass cheeks. "Faster, faster." She met Rachel's thrusts feeling her juices drip.

Rachel dropped her head on Quinn's shoulder, closing her eyes. The feeling was overwhelming and when she felt the blonde's juices gush her dick she bit on the shoulder hard and came too, releasing her seed deep inside Quinn.

"I asked you not to leave a mark," Quinn breathed out, still panting and pushed Rachel off of her. She stood up on shaky legs and went to the en suite bathroom in her room.

Ever since that fateful afternoon, one week ago when Quinn noticed Rachel, they had developed a sort of routine. Since they were both busy during most of the day, Rachel with school and singing/dance lessons and Quinn with her work on the magazine, they'd meet at Quinn's house in the evenings, mostly to have sex. But they'd also talk and do silly things together, sometimes even cook together.

At about a quarter to ten, the hour which Rachel's dads usually would be home, the singer had to go home too, but even then, they'd talk on the phone till late.

Rachel gave Quinn some time and went after her. She found the blonde with her hands on the sink, head hung down, she sighed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist from behind dropping a kiss on the blonde's exposed shoulder. "I am sorry." She continued to kiss her shoulder blade and down on her back. "I tried not to." The kisses continued down Quinn's spine until she reached the blonde's hips and palmed her butt. "But you are just so hot." Rachel turned Quinn around and looked up locking her eyes with Quinn's, she brought a pale leg and put it over her shoulder. "I can't get enough of you." She parted Quinn's folds with her thumb and forefinger and the sight of her cum mixed with Quinn's leaking down the blonde's legs made her instantly hard. She didn't waste any time and plunged her tongue in the dripping hole in front of her and moaned at the taste of their combined juices.

Quinn gripped the sink behind her until her knuckles were white and threw her head back in ecstasy and bucked her hips hard making Rachel fall backwards. "Sorry," she said through heavy pants.

"Don't be." Rachel regained her balance and reached for Quinn again, but instead of resuming her previous action, she stood up and took one of Quinn's nipples into her hot mouth, licking the hard nub and nipping it occasionally drawing a hiss out of the blonde.

Quinn was having none of it. She needed Rachel inside her and she needed it now. She pushed Rachel off a little and spun around, her back facing Rachel, she leaned on the sink, bent a little and looked at Rachel through the mirror. "I want you like this. Fuck me from behind. I want to see you fucking me."

Rachel growled and gripped the blonde's hips hard, rubbing her cock in between Quinn's ass cheeks "I will ruin you for everyone else. You're mine Quinn." She took her cock and directed it to Quinn's opening, not before circling it on her puckered hole. Their eyes were locked on the mirror and she felt Quinn tense at the action. She smirked and at reaching her target, she pushed her cock inside, feeling overwhelmed by this new position that allowed her to go even deeper.

Immediately, Rachel started to piston in and out of Quinn at a furious pace. "Do you like this, Quinn?" she dug her nails on Quinn's hips harder Does he make you feel like this?" She could feel how wet the blonde was by the squelching sounds their movement was making. Quinn's arousal was dripping down their legs.

"Uhhhhnnn, only you, Rachel, on- oh fuck-" As Rachel brought one hand to her pussy and circled her clit, all coherent thought left Quinn's brain and she lost the ability to speak properly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She stood straighter and reached for Rachel to bring their lips together into a passionate kiss. "I'm going to cum...Jesus...fuck" Rachel kept pounding at a maddening pace. She pushed herself from Quinn and looked down to watch her cock sliding in and out of that delicious pussy, all wet for her.

"Come for me, Quinn, I want to feel you for days. I want to smell you for weeks." As Rachel brought one hand to one of Quinn's nipples and the other pinched the blonde's clit, she felt Quinn's walls choke her dick making it almost impossible to move.

"Ohhhhh Rachel!" Quinn came hard and fell down on the sink trembling. A few seconds after she felt Rachel's hot cum shooting inside her and the brunette go limp over her back.

Still panting hard, Rachel took her wet limp dick out of the blonde and they both hissed at the action. She planted her hands on the sink, Quinn in between her arms in an attempt to calm her ragged breath. "I will never get tired of doing this." Rachel planted a kiss on Quinn's right shoulder and with one hand turned the girl around. She kissed her again, this time on the bite mark she had left earlier. "I think it will be ok by the time he comes back." She added and nuzzled Quinn's neck, burying her face on the blonde's hair, taking in the scent she was already addicted to.

She really hated it, because as much as she wanted this she knew deep down that those precious hours were all they'd ever have, not to mention they'd be severely reduced by Quinn's husband's impending arrival. And in a few months, Rachel would be going to New York and she wasn't delusional to the point of remotely considering the possibility of Quinn maybe going to visit her. So she really felt like she should put an end to this, whatever it was. She was falling fast and the last thing she needed was to get distracted at the end of the school year. She should be focusing on college applications and recommendation letters, etc.

But as much as she wanted those thigs, right now she had other things to think about. Quinn was moving her hips and her wet pussy was subtly brushing against her hardening cock. "I like how you're always ready for more." Quinn whispered in her ear and then sucked on her earlobe. Her hands automatically found the blonde's waist and she started to thrust her hips to meet Quinn's.

"I'm always ready for you." Quinn whispered as she brought her arms to circle Rachel's neck and brought the brunette's lips in for a scorching kiss. "I'm always ready for you to fill me up."

Rachel reached down for Quinn's legs and hooked her hands under her knees. Taking the hint, Quinn wrapped them around the brunette's waist placing herself in Rachel's arms. "You're so strong for someone so petite," she mused as Rachel turned around to carry her back to the bedroom.

"Well, I do have a strict routine of exercises that coupled with a balanced and healthy diet gives my body all the energy and strength needed for countless activities." Rachel rambled as she kicked the bathroom door closed and surprised Quinn by pinning her to it. "And I will show you just how much." Without losing her balance for even a second, Rachel adjusted their hips a little and in one motion, sheathed herself inside the blonde who gasped at the sudden intrusion and fisted Rachel's hair making the diva hiss in both pain and pleasure.

Using Quinn's hips for leverage, Rachel started to thrust, fast and deep into Quinn's hot wet pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes" Quinn squeaked.

They were sweating and panting. Quinn put her palms on Rachel's shoulders backing off of her a little, she leaned on the wall behind her and started to sway her hips prompting Rachel to slow her pace.

Rachel could only stare at the blonde. Her hair was sticking to her forehead. There was a trail of sweat in between the valley of her delicious breasts. Her nipples were begging for attention and, damn, did Rachel want to give them just that. So, with some added effort she carried Quinn to the bed, put her on it and immediately went to work, taking a rosy nub into her mouth, nibbling, licking and sucking it while massaging the other. "You feel so good around my dick, Quinn." She said as she left the abused flesh and moved to give equal treatment to the other.

"You stretch me so good. You're so big, Ra-Rachel. Ohh, ohh yes, right there." She muttered when Rachel found that magic spot inside. It amazed her how Rachel was always able to find it.

"Your dick is so good, so b-big. Oh oh." She stuttered. "Yes, yes, keep fucking me, Rach. Don't stop!"

But Rachel had other plans and slowed down her ministrations. She pulled her dick out of Quinn until only the head was inside.

"Why di- Ohhhhh" Quinn started to ask but it was lost in a whine as Rachel slammed back into her.

"I will fuck you until you can't talk." She repeated the movement, loving how Quinn was desperate, trying to pull her inside when she pulled out and crying out loud when she slammed back in. She repeated the pattern three more times and Quinn had had enough. Mustering all the strength she didn't know she possessed, the blonde rolled them over and without further ado, impaled herself on Rachel's cock. She took a few seconds to breathe and slowly, started to move up and down. "You love my cock, don't you _Mrs. Fabray?" _

Quinn didn't answer. Instead, she leaned down to massage Rachel's breast, much like the brunette was doing to her a moment ago. "Yes, I love your cock." She quickened her pace and gasped when Rachel started to thrust up to meet hers. "I love that you are so delicate and yet so fierce." She took a darkened nipple into her mouth and felt as Rachel's hands pulled her by the hair to give her a hard kiss. "I love how you have such small perfect perky breasts…" she squeezed them to make her point "...and such a huge perfect thick cock." She sat up on top of Rachel to lock eyes with her.

Their breaths were labored. Their bodies were sweaty. Their hair was tousled and the only sounds coming from the bed were of flesh against flesh and breathy little whimpers. As Quinn circled her hips and Rachel thrust up at a maddening pace, it didn't take long for them to come with a loud cry of each other's name. Quinn slumped down on top of Rachel peppering kisses all over the brunette's neck making her giggle. "I don't ever want to go a day without having you inside me like this," she said softly and looked at Rachel frowning when she felt the brunette stiffen below her. "What's the matter?" She couldn't read the exact expression on Rachel's face and it made her uneasy. She tried to sit up but her legs were still unsteady. Rachel smiled softly at her and helped her sit on the bedside next to the brunette

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Quinn who was looking back with fear evident in her eyes. Yet, she looked so beautiful with that post-coital glow and Rachel knew she'd have a hard time expressing her concerns. "I think we shouldn't have this conversation with you looking like that."

Quinn frowned again. Unable to think what was going through the brunette's mind that was making her so sad and reluctant. "Do you want to take a shower?" She offered timidly and somehow afraid of the answer.

Rachel hesitated "Not together." She said bluntly and cursed herself for the way it sounded. "I mean, not that I wouldn't like to take a shower with you. I would love to. Not only am I sure we would have a delightful experience with a new place to explore our odd relationship, it would also be very helpful for the environment seeing as it would save water. But I simply prefer not to because it would certainly take a good amount of time, time that I don't have seeing as my fathers will be home in half an hour or so." She finished her little speech looking to an amused Quinn who leaned forward surprising Rachel with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're adorable, Rachel Berry. Have I told you that?" Quinn smiled at the flustered brunette. "Let's do this, I'll take the en suite bathroom and you can use the guest room shower is that ok?" She finished with a barely there brush of her core on Rachel's dormant dick and smirked devilishly.

"You are such a horn dog." The petite diva chuckled and pushed Quinn off of her.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves on the blonde's living room, facing each other on the large sofa. Quinn's legs were crossed under herself and Rachel was sitting by her side with her hands on her lap, fiddling nervously with her fingers. Quinn took trembling fingers in her hands and threaded them through hers prompting Rachel to look at her.

"You said you never wanted to go a day without having intercourse with me," Rachel blurted out.

If Quinn was confused before now she was even more.

"And what's wrong with that?" she inquired and saw as, in a few seconds, a rush of emotions passed through Rachel's eyes: disbelief, confusion, hurt and anger. The brunette dropped her hands and stood up.

"You are married, Quinn. That's the problem." She turned around, to look down at Quinn. She was so angry. Was Quinn playing her? Because it was the only explanation. The blonde couldn't be this clueless. "Your husband is coming back in a few days and we won't be doing this…" She pointed between them, "Whatever it is every day, if ever!" Rachel finished with a frustrated sigh. She hated losing her cool and acting like this.

"What do you mean by _If ever_?" Quinn asked hurt by the way Rachel spoke about them.

"Is that all you took out of all this? Really?" She looked incredulous. "I mean that I'm your neighbor who is 18 years old, still in high school, and living with her parents, Quinn."

"So?" Quinn stated calmly, finally realizing what this was all about.

"Why are you so calm?" Rachel shouted with her hands in the air. Quinn didn't answer. Instead she took Rachel's hands and slowly led her to her home office. She made Rachel sit on the big comfy chair behind the pompous desk and sat on the singer's lap. The way Rachel's arms automatically wrapped around her waist made her stomach flip and a small smile appear on her lips. She opened her laptop, logged into her email and cocked her head to the side, allowing Rachel to have a better view of the screen.

"What's this?"

"Read it!"

Rachel complied and started to read an email, not exactly sure what to expect. "Quinn…" She finally took in the contents of the email. "Is this…" Her eyes skimmed over the words. "Are you…?" She continued to read and by the time she reached the end, her jaw was practically on the floor.

"Yes, I got a job in New York." She smiled sheepishly. "And before you start with a rant about how soon or sudden or irresponsible this is, I'm not doing this because of you." She saw a tear form in Rachel's eyes almost instantly when she said that. "I mean, not like that. I mean, it's because of you, of course. I could go to any other place of this country. Hell, I even had offers from outside the country. What I mean, is that I know that what we have is special and I want to give it a shot. But when I say it's not because of you - of us - I mean that I know it's too soon and that there are a lot of complications that come with this relationship we have." She turned around in Rachel's arms, straddling her. "But you gave me the courage to do this for myself, Rachel. In the short time we've known each other, you've given me the push I needed to leave this life and try to be happy, really happy. And if you ever decided that you'd rather be with someone else who's your age…I would be devastated but I'd also be escaping this no matter what." She kissed Rachel's temple and then her nose. "So no, I'm not making this change _only_ for you. I'm doing it for me and because you gave my life meaning. But if it'll make you feel better, New York is totally because of you," she grinned.

Rachel was speechless, so instead of talking she cupped Quinn's cheeks and kissed her with passion, trying to show the blonde everything she felt. "So you're getting a divorce?" She asked timidly.

"Is that all you got from all that?" Quinn smirked using what Rachel had said to her earlier. Rachel blushed and looked down. "But yes, I'm asking for a divorce as soon as Puckerman steps on this house." She assured the brunette.

"So, I can mark you as mine after all, huh?" Rachel made a point by bringing Quinn closer to her and started to suck on the blonde's neck. Quinn gave a playful shove.

"Unofficially, yes, you're mine." Quinn returned Rachel's previous actions but instead of sucking on Rachel's pulse point, she bit it hard.

"Ouch, Quinn!" The writer giggled and kissed the spot.

She tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ears. "But officially, I'm still married to that moron and seeing as I'd like very much to come out of this marriage with a good amount of his money, I can't risk it, sweetheart." The term of endearment that slipped out didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Rachel smiled sheepishly much to Quinn's relief. "And plus, I don't think it'd be good for you or for me to be thrown out of the closet just yet. You're still in high school, after all."

"Barely."

"Enough for people to talk and make a story out of it and plus…" Quinn hesitated.

"Tell me."

"I meant it when I said you might figure out you don't want to be with me and would rather be with someone who's your ag-"

Rachel silenced her with a kiss "I may not be sure yet of what we mean, Quinn, but I'm sure as hell that I do not want to not have you in my life." she kissed the blonde again and again and when Quinn moved on top of her, she knew she'd have to come up with a good explanation for her fathers for why she was so late.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Metaphors are Important

**Thanks a lot for the support. I really appreciate it. **

**A special thanks to _gleefaberry_ for not only helping me but also for being patient, I have bothered her a lot with this chapter. THANKS!**

**Disclamer - I'm still poor and those characters are not mine.**

* * *

"So guys, today, as you know, we're having a career day." Will Schuester announced and a collective groan was heard.

Rachel raised her hand but didn't wait for permission to speak "May I be excused from this activity Mr. Schue? I have already made my decision. I have sent all the paper work and I have no doubt that I will be accepted. Thus, I don't see how my presence would be necessary here."

"I know that Rachel but I don't thi—" Mr. Schue tried to argue but was interrupted

"I wasn't finished," she reprimanded and continued, "As I was saying, I would rather use these precious hours to practice my singing skills, seeing as we have Nationals in a few weeks and I have yet to choose the perfect song to perform for my solo." She was already packing up her stuff when Mr. Schue spoke.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but that won't be possible. You need to stay just like other student here." He sighed when he realized she was going to argue back.

"But, Mr. Schue, I have a valid point, I don't need this. I'm way ahead of everybody here in this matter." Rachel was livid; this was a complete waste of her time, time that was precious. She was skipping voice lessons today in order to stay with Quinn. The blonde's husband would be back tomorrow afternoon and even though she had been reassured Quinn would break things off with him, they would still have little to no time together in the next weeks. She had already covered with her fathers and said she would be spending the night at Kurt's. It'd be the first time she'd have a sleepover with the blonde and she was very excited for that. "You don't understan—"

"Yes, I do, Rachel. You want to have to have your way, but not this time. You are staying and so is everybody else." He finished with a look that told her to just accept it and stop arguing. So, Rachel being Rachel, crossed her arms and huffed giving Mr. Schue her best glare. She would stay but she wouldn't be making any comments and certainly wouldn't smile.

"Well, let's get back to it." Mr. Schue gave a pointed look in Rachel's direction. "Today we will be having career day. I know that some of you have already made your decisions but I know that the majority still haven't. It's not easy to choose at 17 what you're supposed to be doing for the rest of your lives." He headed to the door and opened it. "So, today, we'll have some professionals here at school that will talk about the perks and pitfalls of the career they have chosen. Some of them changed after already being in college." He peeked outside and motioned outside.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew the drill. This kind of activity was pathetic, only business men and women, no artists, no inspiration, nothing. What was Mr. Schue thinking? The world was more than just numbers and contracts, and he of all people should know that. She couldn't believe she was stuck for a whole hour in this class. Hopefully she would manage to skip the presentation in other classes and hide in the choir room to practice. "Ouch!" Rachel rubbed her arm, which had just been elbowed. "Sam, what's wrong with you?" She hissed looking at her friend who had just attacked her.

He didn't reply but was just staring. "She's an angel," he mumbled. Rachel looked in the direction Sam was looking to see what was the cause of the bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. _Gross_.

She didn't have time to tell him to stop being so pathetic though, because right there, in her classroom, wearing black pumps and tights and a long sleeved white blazer dress, was the one and only Quinn Fabray…her neighbor…the one she has been having hot sex with…the one that had been driving her insane ever since she had first laid eyes on her. And there was nothing underneath the blazer, only cleavage. She could almost see Quinn's breasts. She was salivating. She wanted to rip those clothes off and fuck Quinn on Schue's desk. Yes, it would be an amazing way to pass the time. She could bend Quinn over it and eat her out, then fuck her good.

"Guys, welcome Mr. Sonny Fitzgerald and Mrs. Quinn Fabray-Puck—"

"Fabray is good," Quinn interrupted him with a polite smile.

Rachel smiled at this. It made her insides warm. She had a dopey smile on her face. She could see herself falling for this woman. Sam elbowed her again.

"What is your problem, Sam?" She turned and glared at him.

"You're drooling and staring," he whispered.

"As were you a few minutes ago, Sam, so shut up and let's pay attention. It's rude to talk while other people are up there." She scolded him the best she could given that she had to lower her voice and turned her attention back to Quinn who was looking at her with a tiny smirk on her lips. She quickly averted her eyes.

"She's so hot. Do you think she's too old for me?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so, but it's not like you'd have a chance. A woman like her is certainly taken." Rachel asked without taking her eyes off the blonde who sneaked a glance at her every now and then. A man was talking about whatever it is that he does but she couldn't care less.

"Because, well, she's perfect. I could charm her with one of my best impressions," he said hopefully.

She looked at him clearly amused. "Really, Sam?" He didn't answer. "Yeah, didn't think so."

Rachel could feel herself getting hard inside her compression shorts and she really didn't want that. She cleared her throat and turned her head a little as if she was cracking her neck. She noticed that all of the boys and some of the girls were drooling over the blonde and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on.

**What are you doing here?** - R

She saw as Quinn squirm a little and fished her cellphone from her clutch. Checking it, she looked at Rachel and started to type.

**Sue invited me.** - Q

**You know Sue?** - R

**Yeah.** - Q

**How do you know her?** - R

**I used to be a cheerleader back in the day.** -Q

Rachel gaped at this new piece of information. That'd explain a lot, especially the blonde's flexibility. She swallowed hard.

**Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?** - R

**Do you still have your uniform?** - R

Quinn snorted and everybody looked—well, the few who weren't already—at her and the Sonny person even stopped talking.

"Sorry, just got an email with some new stuff for my column," the blonde smiled politely and pretended to put her phone away. She looked at Mr. Schue and answered Rachel really quickly.

**Do you like this outfit? I was so unsure about it.** - Q

_Is she seriously asking that?_ Rachel thought.

**I'm hard as fuck right now and about to bend you over that desk and fuck you senseless. What do you think**? - R

She observed as Quinn did something on her phone but she wasn't typing. A few seconds later she felt her cellphone vibrate indicating a new message. There was a file attached to it. She frowned and looked at Quinn who was putting her phone away. When she opened it, she had to grip her desk's edge. It was a picture of Quinn wearing only the white blazer dress she was wearing now. All the buttons were undone and she could see practically everything, including the blonde's pink delicious pussy. It made her salivate.

"Yes?" The Sonny guy who was still rambling about his boring ass job asked Rachel after she raised her arm.

"Would it be rude if I excuse myself for a few minutes from your delightful presentation to go the restroom?" Rachel asked in her sweetest voice, surprised she managed to say it without stutter, finishing with a huge smile.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, young lady." The man replied much to the teacher's chagrin.

"Thank you, sir." she replied with a blinding smile and quickly got up from her seat and left the room before Mr. Schue or Sam could say anything.

Rachel went straight to the second floor bathroom and took off her shorts, leaving the skirt on. She sighed with relief.

**I need you now!** - R

She waited a few minutes before sending another message.

**I am serious, Quinn. You can't just send me that and then ignore me.** - R

Again, no answer. Rachel groaned.

"I guess my hand will have to do for now," she said looking at her painfully hard cock and wrapping her tiny hand around it. Before she could start though, she had an idea. She took her phone out to snap a picture to send to Quinn. Even though she was strongly against sending nudes to anyone, for a lot of reasons, she did it anyway and sent it to the blonde.

**Had to start without you.** - R

She used her palm to rub the sensitive head and spread the pre cum that was already oozing from the slit. She fisted her dick and slowly worked it up and down, using her thumb to rub the head, imagining it was Quinn's hot tongue licking it slowly like she loved to do.

She imagined Quinn taking all of her like she did. She would start by giving a sweet peck on the head and then proceed to suck on the head and swirl the tongue around it while slowly taking all of it, until her nose bumped Rachel's hip. "Oh yes…." Rachel was moaning and sweating and her dick was throbbing. She knew she wouldn't last.

A call interrupted her. Obviously she wasn't going to take it but a glance to the screen changed her mind. So she did.

"Don't start without me." Quinn said in a low voice.

"Mhhhmmmm, sorry, too late." Rachel was pumping faster now. She just wanted to cum by this point and Quinn's voice would help. "Keep talking."

"Stop it or you won't have my mouth to do it when I find you." Quinn whispered on the phone.

"Fuck, Quinn, please." Rachel slowed her pace but didn't quite stop.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll swallow your big dick as soon as I see it begging for me." The blonde was in a corner and saw as Mr. Schue was walking in her direction.

"Se-second floor bathroom. There's an—oh fuck!—out of order sign on the door, last stall. I need you, Quinn." Rachel breathed out and released the throbbing dick, doing as Quinn asked her. "Please hurry," Quinn heard as the line went dead.

"Mrs. Fabray, hi. Do you need help finding your way?" Schue smiled and reached for her hand but Quinn quickly retracted it. _Weirdo_.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I'm afraid I have to go. Something important has come up that I really need to take care of right now, but it won't be long. I'll be back, but probably not before the next group comes in." She saw as the teacher's face fall but he nodded. "I'll be back for the next presentation after that, I promise." She smiled at him. Mr. Schue looked disappointed but she couldn't care less if she tried.

Rachel had sent the pic right before she started her presentation and she could barely concentrate. Like hell she would be able to make it through another hour. She quickly found the stairs and climbed it, trying not to seem too eager, even though the corridors were deserted. When she reached the floor, she looked, and quickly spotted the bathroom with an "out of order" sign. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her and entered it. Forgetting everything but Rachel once she got through the door, she quickly opened the buttons of her blazer and opened the stall door only to find a very flustered Rachel Berry, sitting on the toilet with her phone in her right hand and idly stroking her hard cock with the other.

"I told you to stop." Quinn took her top off and hung it on the door, dropping to her knees unceremoniously and swatting Rachel's hand away.

"What took you so long?" Rachel opened her legs giving Quinn as much room as she could in the tiny stall.

"Had to give Will Schuester an excuse for why I couldn't stay for the next class," she answered and wrapped her hand around the base of Rachel's cock.

"What did you say?" Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair cupping the blonde's face and lovingly stroking her thumbs on her cheeks.

"That I had a really urgent matter to take care of," she answered and straightened up a little to kiss Rachel lightly. "Do you think I should've said that I had a cock to suck?" She whispered against Rachel's lips and went back to the task at hand, smiling with the obvious effect her words had had on the brunette. She licked the tip just like Rachel had imagined.

"May-maybe." She urged the blonde to just do something by trying to pull her face closer.

"Yeah, I think so to." She licked again, but this time from the base to the head. "Especially because I'm pretty sure he was hitting on me." Quinn looked up and smirked at seeing a pang of jealousy flash in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel was about to say something but all the words died in her throat when Quinn wrapped her lips around the head of her cock and sucked hard, using her tongue to stroke the slit that was oozing with Rachel's essence.

She let go of Rachel's cock with a pop and circled her hand around it a couple of times. "I should have been straight," she smirked, "and told him that I wasn't interested." She used her left hand to fondle Rachel's balls and licked again. "And do you know why I'm not interested, Rachel?" She put one testicle in her mouth, licking and sucking the skin.

The brunette couldn't answer, so she just shook her head no and moaned hard when Quinn licked the entire length of her erection again.

"Because, you have ruined me for everyone else, you and your perfect cock," Quinn answered before taking Rachel's entire cock into her mouth, inch by inch.

"Oh, yes, yes, Quinn, yes." Rachel closed her eyes and fisted Quinn's hair pushing the blonde's head down until her nose bumped her pelvis. She was on the verge of cumming. It wasn't going to take long. She felt the tip of her cock at Quinn's throat and moaned as the blonde swallowed and slowly started to pull off, only to take it in again. "Oh my God, Quinn. Just, ju-just don't stop, I'm cumming."

Quinn pulled out till only half of Rachel's dick was in her mouth and fisted the base with her right hand, starting to slowly bob her head up and down, using her right hand to pump the base and the left one to play with Rachel's balls.

"I'm co-cumming, Quinn." Rachel moaned out and started to move her hips in time with Quinn's ministrations which were growing faster by the second.

Quinn was in heaven. She loved having Rachel down to a begging mess and with a swirl of her tongue and a hard squeeze with both of her hands, she felt the brunette come undone in her mouth and started to drink every drop of the white hot cum.

She milked Rachel until she felt like there was nothing left. Some dripped down out of the corner of her mouth and she made a show of collecting it with her finger and licking. Rachel watched her through half-lidded eyes. She gave one last peck on the now soft cock and stood up, groaning when she did so, because of the lack of space and the fact her knees ached. She straddled Rachel, cupped the brunette's head and started to pepper kisses all over her face. "I seriously love how you taste." She kissed Rachel on the mouth, immediately asking for entrance with her tongue. She wanted Rachel to know how delicious she was. Their tongues moved against each other, there was no fight for dominance just desire to be closer to each other. The kiss ended naturally and they pulled out of it locking eyes.

Rachel was still a little bit dazed but suddenly felt something wet on her thigh. "You're not wearing panties under that?" She looked dumbfounded at a smirking Quinn, while bringing her right hand to rub against Quinn's covered center. The material of the tights the blonde was wearing did nothing to disguise her arousal and Rachel could feel just how wet she was. "Jesus, Quinn. You really want to kill me." With her free hand she brought Quinn down to another kiss. "You say I taste delicious, but have you tasted yourself? It's heavenly." She rubbed softly on the nub that was hard under her touch and Quinn started to hump on her lap.

"Rach, baby, make me cum." Quinn circled Rachel's neck with her arms trying to steady herself.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Rachel used her hand to grip Quinn's waist and urge her to open her legs more to give her more access. She kept on touching Quinn through the sheer material but gave up quickly, earning a groan from the blonde. She chuckled and proceeded to slip her hand inside the material moaning at the first contact with bare flesh. Quinn arched her back and almost fell from her arms. "You'll have to hold on tight, baby." Leaning down to bring a nipple into her mouth, Rachel entered Quinn with two fingers starting a rhythm as best as she could, given their position.

"Harder, Rach, harder." Quinn moaned and started to meet Rachel's hand trying to find her release.

Rachel adjusted her hand again and slipped a third finger in, making Quinn let out a loud scream. Scared that someone might have heard them, she stopped and began to pull her hand out.

"Don't you dare, Rachel Berry." Quinn gritted her teeth and impaled herself on Rachel's fingers. The diva nodded frantically and kissed Quinn hard, trying to muffle whatever sounds came from the blonde's mouth. She easily found her rhythm again. Quinn was insanely wet.

"You are so wet, Quinn. Does sucking me off get you like this?" Rachel stopped the kissing to ask and in answer only got muffled sounds and an eager nod. Bringing her thumb to rub the blonde's throbbing clit, Rachel felt Quinn's walls start to flutter around her fingers and then a gush of liquid wet her hand and lap.

The blonde went limp in her arms and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

Several minutes passed before Rachel retracted her hand from inside Quinn, which earned her a moan. She repeated Quinn's earlier actions and sucked her fingers, rolling her eyes at the amazing taste and kissing the blonde to show just how amazing she tasted.

When the feeling in her legs returned, Quinn stood up in a haste reaching for her blazer and feeling just how messy things were down there for her. "Fuck, I'm going to be late. Will is going to be mad."

At the familiar name she called Mr. Schuester, Rachel stood up too and stopped Quinn, pinning her to the door and rubbing her already hard cock on the blonde's pussy making Quinn moan. "Will?" She raised an eyebrow looking deeply into the writer's eyes.

The feel of Rachel's hard cock on her sensitive pussy made Quinn's knees buckle, but she took a deep breath and answered "It's just habit, baby. I'm definitely not interested him." She brought her free hand to wrap around Rachel's cock and gave it a squeeze trying to make her point.

"He better not try anything with you," Rachel tried to say angrily but failed because Quinn's thumb just passed over the head of her dick and the feeling was amazing.

"He won't," Quinn reassured her and, mustering all the resolve she had, left the stall.

"You can't leave me like this," Rachel was shocked, she seriously thought she was getting a hand job.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Believe me, I wish I could just suck you off again and drink more of your delicious cum, but I really have to go." How Quinn managed to say all that with a straight face was beyond Rachel but she did. The brunette could only look, slack-jawed, as the goddess put on her clothes, washed her hands, checked herself in the mirror and fixed her makeup. Then, she moved a few steps in the brunette's direction, gave her a quick peck on her lips and with a wink, left the bathroom, leaving Rachel with a hard on.

It was late afternoon when they finally made it to Quinn's house. They'd both been horny since after their encounter in the bathroom because they hadn't really seen each other and only sneaked glances and hot messages that left Rachel with an uncontrollable hard on all day. And Quinn was praying that nobody would notice the wet mess on her tights.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked when they entered her house. She was horny but also hungry. Rachel, however, had other ideas and after closing the door behind herself, she quickly dropped her things on the floor in an uncharacteristically messy pile and hastily took off her clothes as if they were burning her.

"Yes, I am," she answered, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and bringing her closer, rubbing her hard on onto the blonde's ass through her clothes.

Quinn moaned and used a hand to grip Rachel's neck and bring her in for a kiss. "I thought you said you were hungry." She moved her hips back to rub her ass on Rachel's dick.

"Yes, for you." Rachel turned her around and started to walk them farther into the living room, stopping when they bumped into the back of the sofa. She kissed Quinn's mouth again and descended to the blonde's neck, and cleavage stopping between the valley of her breasts to pop the buttons open. "You have no idea, no idea," she mumbled while kissing down the blonde's stomach, "what you do to me." She helped Quinn get rid of the blazer and using both hands fisted the tights.

"You do the same to me," Quinn answered looking down at the diva who was on her knees between her legs. Rachel stood up and kissed the blonde, hard, dominating the kiss, sucking on Quinn's tongue and nipping her lower lip. Then, she surprised Quinn by ripping the tights off and was immediately surrounded by Quinn's sweet smell.

"Baby!" Quinn tried to be stern but having Rachel looking at her pussy like it was a seven course meal deflated it, especially when the brunette used her thumb and forefinger to spread her pussy lips and she licked her own lips before diving in, licking from Quinn's opening to her clit making the blonde almost fall back on the sofa. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Quinn howled and brought her hands to Rachel's head.

The diva plunged her tongue deep into Quinn's dripping hole, moaning at the taste. She could do this all day and night, but she had other things to take care of right now so she stood up and, without any warning, grabbed her cock and buried it inside Quinn's hot wet pussy. "Rachel fucking Berry, will do." She said putting her hands on Quinn's waist to keep her in place.

"Fuck, yes, Rachel!" Quinn had her eyes close and her head thrown back in ecstasy, back arched, and nails digging into Rachel's back, certainly leaving marks. Rachel started to thrust fast in and out of her. "I-I love when you fuck me ha-hard...oh yes, yes," she buried her head on Rachel's neck, "and fast."

"And I love fucking you like this." Rachel untangled herself from Quinn in order to take a nipple into her mouth. "I love how tight your pussy is." She licked and bit down on the hard nub. "I love how it's always so ready and wet it is for me." She changed the angle of her thrusts and felt Quinn's body trembling.

"Ra-Rachel, oh my God." Quinn came surprising them both.

"I love that when you come, you wet my dick with your heavenly juices." She wrapped her arms around Quinn and carried her around to the sofa. She took her still hard cock out of the blonde, just to turn her around, face down on the couch and opened Quinn's legs just enough to sheath herself inside her again and start to thrust just as hard as before. "And I especially love how you are always ready for more."

Quinn was in heaven. Having Rachel like this was amazing. The feeling of the brunette's breasts rubbing against her back, her breath on her neck and her cock hitting all the right places. It was too much and she was already feeling the tell-tale signs of another orgasm approaching.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Rachel couldn't hold it any longer when she felt Quinn's pussy suffocating her dick again. She came inside Quinn's pussy, spurts of her hot cum painting the blonde's insides white. Her body spasmed and she went limp on Quinn's sweaty back. A few minutes passed before she rolled off to the floor, leaving Quinn almost passed out on the sofa.

"You have turned me into a sex addict," Quinn mumbled still too hazy to do anything more than move her lips. Rachel smirked and with a great effort sat on the floor by the sofa and started to caress Quinn's back. "Seriously, your dick is magic." The blonde said smiling and giggled when Rachel tickled her sides. "I mean it."

"My dick is magic?" She squeezed the soft flesh of Quinn's perfect ass amazed by it.

"Yeah…" Quinn started and sat on the sofa, feeling their combined juices dripping from inside her pussy and leaving a wet spot on it. She also saw Rachel's eyes darkening in response to that and her dick twitch. "I think it has some super power. It's incredible how you always manage to find my g-spot," she said seriously as if she was discussing the world economy. "Not to mention that you always make me come at least twice in one single round." She used her fingers to list the magical qualities of Rachel's cock. "And don't get me started on the fact that your cum is seriously delicious and how I enjoy giving you blowjobs. I've never thought it could be this good." Quinn's face was scrunched as if she was in deep thought.

Rachel's mouth was agape. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd be able to talk about something like this and with this seriousness. Not that she had problems with sex, but Quinn made it seem so easy while she was just there listing the reasons why her dick was magic. Was this conversation supposed to be serious or was the blonde only mocking her? Regardless, she was getting hard again and maybe her dick was magic indeed, but she was pretty sure that…"You're the reason," she blurted out.

"What?" Quinn came out of her thoughts about the reasons why Rachel had a magic dick. Now, realizing what she had been talking about, she felt shy and kind of pathetic. Or, maybe Rachel literally fucked her senseless. Anyway, she looked at Rachel.

"If your theory is right and my penis has some sort of magical power, you are the source of said power," Rachel said seriously. And she thought about how true her statement was. She had never been like this. "No, I mean, it's only with you. I never felt this much desire. I have had sex before but it was only like 20 minutes and that was it." Rachel's face was much like Quinn's before, deep in thought.

"Then we should agree that we have some kind of magnetism going on around us…an invisible force," She said. This conversation was really becoming something else entirely.

"Well, that is, in fact, a good way to put it," Rachel reasoned. "And this force seems to be in effect right now." She pointed to her hardening dick.

"You're crazy," Quinn finally managed to say.

"Me?" Rachel arched an eyebrow. "You were the one who started with the magic talk." She gripped Quinn's thighs and pulled the blonde, making her fall with a soft thump on her lap.

"I had just had two powerful orgasms. You can't really blame me," Quinn reasoned with a pout.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm merely disagreeing." She buried her nose in Quinn's locks and inhaled deeply. "I'm not crazy. I'm magic and you bring the magic out of me."

Quinn laughed out loud at this and Rachel smiled and bit her shoulder.

"Hey!" Quinn slapped her softly on the arm before nuzzling Rachel's neck and hugging her close.

As much as she wanted to just keep holding the blonde, Rachel couldn't ignore her throbbing erection and without much effort, she managed to bury her dick deep inside the blonde's sweet pussy.

They rocked against each other, trying to show without words what they still couldn't voice or even fully understand. The power of whatever it was they had was very strong and it both puzzled and brought relief to them at the same time. They might be using metaphors to describe it for now, but deep down, both knew what it was.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

They decided to cook something at home. Rachel offered to cook given her vegan diet and Quinn went upstairs to her room to prepare a bath for them. She was adding this new strawberry bath salt she bought to use with Rachel when her phone vibrated on the counter.

She unlocked the screen to see yet another message from Puckerman. He had been sending some nasty messages to her ever since he left and the worst part was that he actually thought they were sweet. The first one had been about how much he was sorry and couldn't wait to be back home and make love to her and to fill her with his cum to prove it. Quinn gagged at the mere thought of it. She hadn't answered and then he proceeded to get angry in the next messages only to apologize after.

**Hope you have a relaxed night because the Puckasaurus will keep you awake all night long when I get back.** - P

Again, she wondered how she fell into this trap, how she let herself settle for this life, for this man. What if Rachel had never popped into her life? How long would it have taken for her to wake up and realize just how insignificant this life was? She sighed sadly but smiled when she felt two arms encircling her waist from behind.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel tried to peek at her phone.

"Nothing, just some messages," Quinn answered dismissively not wanting Rachel to see this part of her life. She felt embarrassed. Rachel didn't looked convinced but didn't press the issue either. The blonde turned around in her arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "What did you make?" She broke the kiss to look at the brunette.

"Just some lasagna, half vegan and half animal murder," Rachel answered and Quinn pouted making the shorter girl smile at her. "I thought I was going to find you already naked," the brunette said untying the blonde's robe, using her hands to help it slide from her body.

"You are such a horn dog." Quinn pushed her off of her and proceeded to finish putting the bath salt in.

"I thought we had agreed it's not my fault," Rachel said smugly, getting rid of her own robe and observing as Quinn checked the temperature of the water. The blonde glared at her then silently told her to get in the tub. She did so and when she was settled, Quinn sat in front of her leaning into her front letting out a deep breath. "Who was on the phone?" Rachel asked quietly gathering some water in her right hand and wetting Quinn's shoulder.

"Puckerman," the blonde answered and sat up a bit to allow Rachel to wash her. "Funny thing is that I forget about him most of the time, but then he sends me these nasty messages that makes me feel used and stupid." Quinn smiled sweetly when Rachel kissed her neck. "I don't know how long I would've taken this if you hadn't sung your way into my life," she finished with a sigh.

"It would have happened sooner rather than later. You are a strong independent woman, Quinn. You made one bad decision and then felt as if there was no way out of it, when the way was right in front of you all the time." Rachel grabbed a sponge and started to massage the blonde's torso. "I was just a catalyst."

"You are much more than that," Quinn felt the urge to correct the brunette.

"I know, baby, I know." Rachel smiled and continued. "You settled for the first person that claimed he loved you. You have one weakness, Quinn Fabray. You are insecure. You think too little of yourself. You can't see just how worthy you are and if you let me I want to help you see it."

Quinn had tears in her eyes, but Rachel couldn't see it. The blonde took Rachel's hands and brought them to her mouth to kiss every finger affectionately. "You are something else, Rachel Berry. I wish you'd been around ten years ago."

"I was a child, Quinn." Rachel mocked her. "OUCH!" The brunette shouted when Quinn bit down on her middle finger.

"You know what I mean, dork." The blonde said and leaned more into her.

QRQRQRQRQRQQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

After the bath, they went downstairs to eat. Rachel went to the kitchen to put the previously assembled lasagna into the oven, while Quinn went to the living room to choose a movie for them to watch. While doing so, she couldn't help but think that this is what her life was supposed to be. She was feeling warm and this house felt like a home for the first time ever.

Who would've thought that an 18-year-old diva would made her feel like this? This happy and...free. That's how everything in her life seemed to be: Free and easy. She had lived 24 years of pretenses, of being everything she was expected to be: the diploma, the husband, the mansion. Her life was a live cliché and this was a cliché in itself.

"Hey, Quinn, can you keep an eye on the lasagna?" Rachel asked while walking around as if looking for something. She finally made her way to the door to grab her things which were still by the entrance and took her cellphone. "I have to call Kurt." She waved her phone and disappeared down a hallway.

The blonde complied and went to the kitchen to start setting the table while keeping an eye on the oven.

"_And I want to thank you_, _for giving me the best day of my life_." She sang happily to herself. "_Oh_, _just to be with you is having the best day of my life_."

"I didn't know you could sing," Rachel commented from where she was leaning against the door. "This is so awesome," she said excitedly.

Quinn laughed. "I can't sing, I can barely carry a tune. I mean, I just happen to have an ok voice, I guess." She shrugged.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "While yes, your voice lacks years of exercise and training, you can sing, and you have a beautiful and unique voice." She said walking to the oven to check the timer. "I think that given the right tune it's perfect for a duet with me." She turned around to face Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened at the suggestion. "What?"

"It's obvious that I am years ahead of you in training and preparation but I don't see why it would be an issue. I should start selecting songs that I think would blend our voices together perfectly." Rachel chirped happily.

"Whoa, whoa, Rachel. What are you talking about?" Quinn was torn between being confused, amused and scared.

"I'm talking about the fact that I want to sing a duet with you," She said, wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing her neck.

Quinn loved when she did this and closed her eyes. "A duet with you would only humiliate me." She exposed her neck to give Rachel more access.

"I hardly see how that is possible, Quinn. As I said it's only a matter of finding the right tune." She nibbled the blonde's ear and licked behind it.

"I'll think about it, ok?" She was already losing herself in Rachel's arms.

"So you'll do it?" Rachel pulled back and smiled.

"I said I'd think about it."

"Which means you will do it." Rachel winked and resumed her kissing on Quinn's jaw line.

The blonde used her hands to squeeze Rachel's ass and bring her closer to her center. "Mhuummmm"

The kisses got heated and soon hands were roaming everywhere. Quinn had her right one palming Rachel's hardening cock through her pants and Rachel had hers squeezing the blonde's boobs while kissing the valley between them.

The beep signaling the lasagna was ready interrupted them and Quinn freed herself from where she was pinned between Rachel and the kitchen table to see it. She bent in front of the oven and opened it, moaning at the smell. "It looks divine." She then moved to look for oven mitts in the drawer. She didn't find them though, because Rachel appeared behind her, gripping her waist and pinning her to the counter.

"It does look divine, and your ass always looks divine." She turned Quinn around and helped her hop on the counter. "You drive me crazy," Rachel said and gave Quinn a scorching kiss, moaning at how good the blonde tasted. "I just feel like having my cock buried deep inside you 24/7." She used one hand to bring her sweat pants down just enough to free her hard cock. "The slightest touch has me on fire." she hiked Quinn's dress up to her waist. "A few minutes ago we were just talking and now look at this?" She pushed Quinn's panties aside with one hand while the other grabbed her dick to rub it on the blonde's pussy. "I'm about to fuck you on the kitchen counter like an animal." She circled the blonde's clit.

Quinn was moaning and sweating, already on the edge. "Then fuck me".

And Rachel obeyed, she entered Quinn in one motion and started to thrust right away…in and out…hard and fast. Quinn brought her hands to darkened nipples and started to roll them between her fingers.

"Yes, Quinn, yes." Rachel bent and took one rosy nub into her mouth, sucking it and licking it, then did the same with the other.

"You fuck me so good. So damn good." Quinn chanted. She planted her feet on the brunette's ass making Rachel go deeper and let out a yell of Rachel's name when the head of her cock hit the right spot inside her. "Your cock is so good, so perfect." She whispered in Rachel's ear. "And your breasts are so amazing, too. Have I ever said how much I want to you to rub all over me, including my pussy?" She made a point of squeezing the mound in her hand leaning down to kiss Rachel immediately thrusting her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. "And your mouth, oh fuck, Rachel." all the words died on her lips when Rachel used one finger to press on her clit and then circled it.

Rachel felt her orgasm approaching even more when Quinn started to say those things. So she pulled out completely and rubbed her cock along Quinn's pussy lips bumping on her clit in the process and then went back in. She did it again and again, and on the fourth time, Quinn came hard, releasing a flood of her juices down her thighs and legs and the way her walls were clenching around her dick made her cum too. Spurts of her hot cum mixed with Quinn's making a mess.

"I really want to sit on your face next time," Quinn breathed out after a while and felt Rachel smile on her shoulder.

"Already thinking about the next time? And I'm the horn dog." Rachel teased.

* * *

**I think someone asked me for longer chapters and well, this was super long. =)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review and let me know what you think/want. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, messages, alerts and favorites. I love seeing my inbox full. =D**

**This chapter brings the first part of the Puckerman issue but it's not quiet over _yet._**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks again to the amazing _gleefaberry_ for the always amazing ideas and changes. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

Quinn blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight that was coming from the window. She looked around groggily to check the time on the clock on the bedside table.

**5:30**

She still had one hour before having to wake up. She tried to move but realized there was a weight on her right side; she looked down to see what it was and smiled, finally realizing what it was…rather, who it was.

Their first "sleepover" as Rachel was insisting on calling it, had been great. After their little rendezvous on the kitchen counter, they watched a musical, _Funny Girl_, which Rachel had conveniently packed. Quinn didn't mind, since she actually liked it and it had been a long time since she had watched it - something that Rachel made very clear would change after they moved to New York. She talked about weekly at home movie dates that would feature _Funny Girl_ and other musicals. The way Rachel said it was so natural. Things were moving fast with them and she was a little bit apprehensive about it. There were many things yet to take care of, after all, and one of them was the fact that she had a husband, who was coming back home today, after being away for 3 weeks, three amazing weeks that had changed her.

Deciding to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for now, Quinn carefully took her arm from under Rachel and leaned on her elbow to watch the brunette sleeping softly. She gently caressed Rachel's face, smiling every time the brunette frowned involuntarily. Getting bolder, she stroked the brunette's collarbone and used her forefinger to tickle the valley between her breasts and saw as goose bumps appeared on the brunette's skin.

She traced Rachel's breasts, holding in a giggle every time the brunette quivered because of her actions. She used her thumb and forefinger to gently roll Rachel's nipples and pinch them softly.

She uncovered the lower part of Rachel's body to see that her cock was already semi hard. She loved how much stamina Rachel had. Feeling bold, the blonde sat up and carefully opened Rachel's legs to kneel between them.

She took a moment to admire the brunette's beauty. She was unique, for sure, not only because of what she had between her legs, but everything about her was just special, inside and out: the way her eyes lit up every time she talked about her passions, the way her lips moved when she was singing and then formed into a smile when the song was over, because she just knew she had been brilliant. She had such a soft skin and a warm touch that had Quinn melting every time.

"What are you doing?" Rachel mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, eyes barely opened.

Quinn jolted a little then smiled. "Just looking at you," she said bashfully stroking her fingers up and down Rachel's thighs. She willed her right hand to go higher and higher until it was lightly touching the brunette's dick. It twitched in response. Crawling up Rachel's body, she continued to tug and stroke her dick while she planted her left hand next to Rachel's head to kiss her soundly. "I want to try something," Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips and used her thumb to rub Rachel's sensitive head making the singer whimper.

"Anything, just please do something." Rachel bucked her hips trying to get some more friction.

Quinn continued her ministrations on Rachel's cock while kissing her soundly. Rachel had her hands on Quinn's boobs massaging them and rolling Quinn's nipples between her fingers. Their breaths were already ragged.

"Quinnnnn." Rachel whined frustrated when the blonde stopped and tried to move away from her. "Where are you going?" Quinn smiled at her and pecked her lips one more time.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie, trust me." She planted another kiss on Rachel's lips and kneeled again, before getting out from between Rachel's legs and crawling up, then straddling the brunette's stomach leaving a wet spot on her abs.

"Oh My God," Rachel moaned at the scent of Quinn's arousal hitting her senses. She reached out to touch Quinn's pussy but the blonde swatted her hand away. "Just a taste, please." She pleaded and tried again, but Quinn did the same thing.

"You'll have enough of it."

"This is not possi—Oh…" Rachel cut herself off mid-sentence because she was finally realizing Quinn's intentions. She smiled. "Let me help." She brought her hands to Quinn's hips, urging her to position herself faster. When the blonde's delicious pussy was right above her she craned her neck and licked it moaning at the taste. Quinn gripped the headboard and closed her eyes, willing herself to focus. She shifted her position, turning around, back to the headboard, knees planted on each side of Rachel's face, and sank down on the brunette's waiting mouth. Rachel moaned at being surrounded by everything Quinn. She didn't waste any time in burying her face on Quinn's hot, wet pussy.

The blonde still had more plans though. She leaned down and, supporting herself with one hand, used the other to wrap around Rachel's cock which was laying on the brunette's stomach. Bringing her head down, she sucked on the head, moaning when Rachel thrust her tongue deep inside her wet hole. The moan reverberated on Rachel's dick, making the brunette moan too and by consequence, adding to Quinn's pleasure, creating an endless cycle.

Rachel was thrusting her tongue in and out of Quinn, using her hands to squeeze Quinn's ass cheeks. "I think I've just found a new favorite hobby." She then proceeded to explore Quinn's folds, sucking them and nibbling softly.

Quinn was having a blast. Her mouth was bobbing up and down on half Rachel's dick, while her right hand stroked the rest of it and her left was softly fondling the brunette's balls. She then swallowed it to the base coming back all the way out to suck on the head, letting it go with a pop and then licking the slit that was oozing pre-cum. She swirled her tongue around the head putting pressure on it and licked from the head to the base and back to the head again. Then, she slowly started to swallow the entire length, yelping when she felt a soft slap on her butt.

"I love it when you take my cock like this." Rachel plunged two fingers inside Quinn's dripping hole and when the blonde moaned making her cock vibrate again, she almost came right there. She used her tongue to continue her exploration on the blonde's pussy, avoiding the pink nub that was begging to be touched.

She felt as Quinn scraped her teeth along her shaft and inhaled deeply, adding another finger to the already stretched pussy. She sped up her pace and started to scissor her fingers inside. When she felt Quinn shiver above her, she knew she had found that special place inside and, using that to her advantage, quickly started to purposefully work her fingers on it. Feeling Quinn's walls grip her fingers, she moved her tongue to the blonde's clit and sucked on it hard, at the same time curling her fingers and felt as Quinn shuddered above her and pulled her dick out of her velvet-like mouth to let out a scream of her name.

The blonde drenched Rachel's face and it was heaven to the singer. She lapped eagerly at Quinn's pussy. When she removed her fingers Quinn trembled and she quickly put her tongue inside to try pull out more of the sweet essence.

Quinn was breathing heavily, her forehead against Rachel's pelvis. She was still trembling with aftershocks of one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had.

"Quinn…" she heard Rachel whimper and felt as the brunette squeezed her ass cheeks. Suddenly aware that she had left Rachel on the edge, she smirked and wrapped a hand around the brunette's shaft, tugging it. Then, using the flat of her tongue, she went from the head to the base, not stopping until she reached Rachel's testicles and put one in her mouth sucking it lightly.

She started to stroke Rachel's cock and went the reverse way with her tongue, from the sensitive balls until she was sucking on the head and swallowed it all again, bobbing her head fast, using her tongue to stroke the head every time she came up. She could feel Rachel was close by the way she was digging her nails into Quinn's skin, so she took a deep breath and went all the way down until she could feel Rachel's head massage her throat. Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel's tongue on her again, and the vibrations it sent was enough for the diva to let out spurts of hot cum into her mouth. She swallowed with a hum and pulled out carefully so she didn't waste a drop. When she felt like Rachel was done she slumped down next to the brunette and waited for her to come back to earth.

"Now…" Rachel breathed out "That's a hell of a way to wake up." she regained her composure and turned to where Quinn was and stroked the blonde's thighs.

"You're telling me." Quinn smiled and Rachel propped herself over her. Hair falling down on her stomach, she hugged Quinn's waist and rubbed her face on the blonde's belly. Quinn's heart melted at this. She threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and giggled as the brunette nuzzled her pussy. "What are you doing?" She squealed as she felt Rachel's tongue through her folds.

"I'm eating you out again?" Rachel answered and continued.

Quinn moaned and didn't believe she was about to do what she was going to but it was necessary. She pushed Rachel away. "Baby, I can't…" She sat up and fell on top of the brunette, kissing her soundly. "We can't. You have to go to school and I have to go to work. I have to go earlier today because I'm leaving sooner to wait for Puckerman." Quinn's voice went stiff at the mention of her husband, scared that he'd make it difficult. She needed him to just accept it. She wanted to be free from him.

"Do you think he'll try something?" Rachel asked concerned. "I can ask my fathers to be home early so we could help in case something happens."

Quinn frowned. "No, I don't think it's necessary. Puckerman can be a lot of things but he's not violent." she honestly didn't believe he'd try anything. Sure, he'd use fighting words but he wouldn't touch her.

"If you're sure."

"I am." She pecked Rachel's lips one more time. "Now, let's go. We have twenty minutes.. I can drop you off at school." She sat up and brought Rachel with her.

QRQRQRQRQRRRQRQQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Good-bye, Sam. Will I be hearing from you tomorrow? We need to study for the history quiz on Monday," Rachel said as she unfastened the seat belt and climbed out of Sam's car.

"Sure thing, Rach. I have football practice but I can come over after? We can have dinner and then study?" He suggested.

"That's perfectly fine. I'll let my fathers know you're coming over tomorrow." Closing the door, she waved at him and blew a kiss, smiling. The smile quickly left her face though, when she noted she was being watched. There was a car parked in Quinn's driveway and a man—that must be him, she thought—taking out luggage from the trunk. He stopped upon seeing her and made his way over.

"Good evening," Puck said and stretched his hand out to Rachel.

The brunette scoffed at this. "Excuse me but, who are you?" She asked poker-faced.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, at your service." He smirked at her. She wanted to punch him in the face. Seriously? Was he hitting on her? Stupid moron. With a woman like Quinn and still he needed to hit on a complete stranger. "I live here." He pointed at the house.

"Oh, really? Never noticed." She had an disinterested look on her face. "Well, I ha—"

"I think you moved here some weeks ago and I was traveling. That's why. I'm sure you'd have noticed the Puckasaurus." He smirked again. Just as she was about to answer, Quinn opened the door.

"Rachel, hi." She waved and walked to where they were standing. Stopping awkwardly next to Puck but never taking her eyes off Rachel.

"Hi, Quinn." Rachel beamed at her.

"So I see you've met," Puck commented.

"Oh yes, we have." Rachel smirked. "Actually, Mrs. Fabray has been helping me a lot with some issues." She looked at Puck with a smile and saw from the corner of her eyes as Quinn swallowed hard.

"Really? What issues?" Puck asked looking at Quinn as he wrapped his arms around her waist with a somewhat proud look on his face. This action made both girls uncomfortable and Rachel jealous.

"I…uh…I…um" Quinn stuttered to find a reason and mentally cursed Rachel putting her on the spot.

"She used to be a cheerleader," Rachel answered happily. Puck nodded knowingly. "Mrs. Fabray is also a great dancer. She went to my school for career day and learned I wanted to pursue art, she's been helping me. Even though my main focus is Broadway, I will still need dancing skills if I want to do well on my dream college audition," she explained dutifully as though she had memorized it "So, since Mrs. Fabray is, as I later found out, a great dancer, she knows a lot of new stuff and has been teaching me quite a lot." Rachel finished proudly, beaming at a smirking Puck and a blushing Quinn.

"Ye-yes! That." Quinn was seriously about to strangle Rachel, so she decided, for her sanity, to cut the conversation short. "We need to talk, Puckerman. Let's go inside." She said firmly. "Goodbye, Rachel. See you." With that she went back into the house.

"I guess I might be in trouble, but nothing that a little lovin' can't solve," Puck remarked with a wink that made Rachel cringe.

Deciding she didn't want to be near this man for one minute more, Rachel said, "I have to go, too, Mr. Puckerman, have a nice evening." She hurried away to her own house, leaving Puckerman to take his things and go in.

Quinn was on the sofa by the time Puck crossed the foyer with his luggage. "I wouldn't bother to take those upstairs." She stood up and fixed her clothes to try and calm her nerves for what was about to come.

Puck was confused. "If I knew you'd be this needy I would have hurried home faster." He grinned and walked to her taking of his shirt.

Upon seeing his intentions, Quinn took a step back. "Please, Puck. As If I was ever needy for you." She scoffed and he stopped mouth open. "Yes, I couldn't wait for you to come back home, but it wasn't for the reason you are assuming." She took a deep breathe. "I want a divorce."

He chuckled at her. "Because I was gone for a few days? Pssh. I'm gonna upstairs take a shower and sleep let you sleep it off. Tomorrow, after you've calmed down, I'll listen to what's really bothering you," he finished and put his shirt back on.

"We're not finished and I'm serious. I want a divorce, and that's final." She raised her voice. "I don't need a shower. I don't need sleep. I don't need to talk and I certainly don't need you." Quinn was yelling by this point her hands were trembling and tears started to form in her eyes.

Puck turned around to look at her, smiling dangerously. "This is where you're wrong, babe. You do need me. Who else will put up with you, huh? The only thing you have to offer is a warm pussy and the fact that you do look good on someone's arm." He was walking towards Quinn, who was walking backwards. "Unless you're going to be just that? An escort? Didn't know you had it on you, sweetie. How do you think Papa Fabray will take the fact that his daughter turned into a whore. I mean, a paid whore." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body. "Okay, then. Let's talk about prices now? How much?"

She shoved him away and slapped his face. Tears streaming down her face. "I don't know how I ever thought you were good enough for me." She shook her had and ran upstairs in a hurry, determined to be the one to leave their house.

As If something had snapped inside him, Puck rubbed his cheek Quinn had just slapped and muttered, "I'm sorry." He ran after her and entered the room. "Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to b—"

"_Stop_, Puck. I don't want to hear anymore. You're always like this. You humiliate me and then you say you're sorry. Then we pretend everything's fine when it's not." She disappeared into the closet.

"I'm sorry. I know I went too far this time but it's just I was actually scared. You were talking so seriously th-that I don't know. I don't want to lose you," he reasoned.

Quinn emerged from the closet with a suitcase and dropped it on the bed. "I'm serious Puck. This is final. Why do you want to still be married anyway? I know you cheat on me constantly. It's not a secret." She went to the closet again and came back with a bunch of clothes. "I don't even know the reason I've put myself in this situation, where I stopped caring, where I just let you be, let you humiliate me like this." She threw the clothes in the suitcase.

Puck was seriously scared. "Quinn, please, I love you."

"You don't love me, Puck, as you just said. I look good on your arm and that's it. Just accept it; I have. We don't love each other. We've created this illusion we could recreate Beth and live like we were high school sweethearts, but we can't. Beth is the best thing we have ever done together. She's perfect. She's ours but we can't and we won't have that again." Quinn sighed dejectedly. She wasn't even crying at this point. She just wanted for this to be over.

"I will leave for now but this isn't over, Quinn," Puck said firmly and left the room.

Quinn heard the door opening and closing and the sound of Puck's car leaving their driveway. She slumped on the bed, frustrated, and grabbed her cellphone to text Rachel.

**Can you come over?** - Q

It took Rachel a good five minutes to answer.

**I will see what I can do.** – R

Quinn waited on the bed for God knows how long until her phone vibrated in her hand.

**My fathers allowed me to go out but I have to be back by curfew.** - R

**Ok. Just come, please. The door will be open.** - Q

Quinn had her eyes shut when she smelled the sweet scent of Rachel's body lotion. She smiled but didn't open them and felt as the bed dipped by her right side. Opening her eyes, she saw as Rachel straddle her, planting her knees on the bed and reaching with both hands to tangle with Quinn's. She leaned down and kissed her feverishly. When air became an issue they parted and smiled at each other.

"Tell me what happened." Rachel positioned Quinn to straddle her and tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Quinn nodded but didn't talk. She hugged Rachel tight and nuzzled the brunette's neck. Rachel just let herself be hugged and threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"For a moment I really thought it was going to be easy, that maybe, he was just waiting for me to make the first move." She started and kissed Rachel's neck softly, just wanting to be close. "But then when I said it, he flipped and really I thought he was going to try something."

Rachel snapped and grabbing Quinn by the arms pushed the blonde up a little to check her over. "Did he do something?" She was frantically looking for some sign of injury. Quinn smiled at her worry.

"No, he didn't," she said, pecking Rachel on the lips. She resumed her earlier position. "He just started to say some really nasty things and really went to my deepest insecurity." Quinn sighed. "I slapped him across the face and came up here to pack my things." She added.

"You slapped him?" Rachel asked proudly.

"Yes, I did and I think it woke him up because he ran after me to apologize and say that he loves me." Rachel growled. "But I cut him off." She decided to skip all the talk about the past, especially the part where Beth was involved. "He said he'll come back though and I'm scared he'll try something then."

Rachel shook her head. "He won't try anything. I won't let him try anything. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Rachel asked feeling somewhat insecure.

Quinn frowned and nodded. "Of course I am." She answered with resolve. "In fact…" She disentangled herself from Rachel and stood up. Took the ring off her finger and put in the drawer on the nightstand. "I don't know why I hadn't done it yet." She then, crawled back into Rachel's arms and resumed her earlier position. "Now I have a question," she said seriously, causing Rachel's smile to drop.

"Ask away."

"Who dropped you off?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Rachel was confused by the question. "Sam, why?"

Quinn studied Rachel. "Does he like you?"

"What? Quinn, no! Gross." She answered, fake gagging. "Why would you ask that?"

"You guys looked so cozy at school and then you were so flirty with him when he dropped you off. I just thou—"

"We aren't _cozy_. He's my best friend!" Rachel was frantic trying to make Quinn understand that there was nothing between her and Sam.

"Okay." Quinn cupped Rachel's face and kissed her fiercely.

Rachel broke the kiss and looked at the blonde with a teasing smirk. "Were you jealous of Sam?" She was full on laughing now especially because Quinn avoided her eyes.

"No, I was merely asking." She answered embarrassed.

"Mhhhmmmm. Let's pretend I believe you." Rachel grabbed Quinn by the waist and suddenly remembered something. "I hated the way he put his paws around your waist as if he owned you." She growled and bit Quinn's shoulder.

"I think you should show me who I belong to." Quinn said teasingly and ground her hips onto Rachel's dormant member.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said in a faux shocked tone.

Quinn leaned closer and brought her lips to Rachel's ear. "I said you should remind who I belong to," Quinn purred and licked Rachel's earlobe. "You know, just in case I've forgotten." She squealed when Rachel reversed their positions and hovered over her, immediately getting rid of her shorts and shirt.

The brunette turned Quinn around on her stomach and pulled her by the hips on all fours. "Is this what you want, Quinn?" Stroking her semi-hard cock with one hand, she used the other to rip Quinn's panties off making the blonde moan. "You want me to show you who you belong to?" She brought her cock to part Quinn's folds moaning at how wet the blonde already was. "Do you get wet this fast for him?" She continued her teasing, purposefully avoiding the hard pink nub.

"No, Rachel, only you. He barely gets me wet at all. I just make sure I get wet enough so it doesn't hurt with him." She had to struggle to get it out, but she wanted to be clear with Rachel.

The brunette, then, took her cock and started to rub the head around Quinn's puckered hole. "Have you ever let him put it here?" She parted Quinn's ass cheeks and nestled her cock between them and started to thrust.

"N-n-nooooo." Quinn whined pitifully.

"I should take you like this then, so you'll never forget whom you belong to. Should I, Quinn?" She stopped her thrusts and rubbed Quinn's hole with her cock, squirming at the possibility.

"Yeees, Rachel, do it." Quinn surprised herself with the answer and Rachel trembled at the possibility.

"Not today." She impaled her rock hard cock deep inside Quinn's pussy and started to thrust fast.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss! Rachel, oh God." Quinn moaned and started to meet Rachel's fast thrusts. "Yes, yes," She chanted like a mantra.

Rachel dug her fingers into the blondes hips and pistoned into her. "Do you have any idea how close I was to taking you on the sidewalk when he grabbed you?" She went even faster and harder wanting to make Quinn forget her name…or at least his name. "You are mine now, Quinn."

"Yo-yours, Rachel, yes!" The bed was moving with the force of Rachel's thrusts and Quinn's was loving it. She didn't know what it was about Rachel being forceful that had her so worked up.

"Fuck, Quinn, I'm cumming. I'm…" Rachel lost the battle and came shooting her seed inside the blonde who moaned at the feeling. She slowed her thrusts and with much effort rolled Quinn on her back, immediately diving and thrusting her tongue inside Quinn, bringing two fingers to pinch the blonde's clit, making her arch her back from the bed in a scream of ecstasy.

Quinn smiled lazily covering her eyes with her hand, she beckoned Rachel to lay on top of her.

"Do you really have to go home?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, but we still have quite some time." Rachel answered kissing Quinn's stomach.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Review!**


	7. Wicked Ways

**Hey guys, thanks once again for the incredible response and kind words. =)**

**This is a short chapter but it sort of solves the marriage issue so I can move on to better things, meaning romance and sex. Puckerman will be making other appearance but nothing too much and to worry about.**

**A HUGE thank you to Gleefaberry for his incredible help. **

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired?" Rachel panted from where she was laying on the closet floor while Quinn licked her limp cock clean.

The blonde licked from the base and when she reached the head she sucked it lightly releasing with a pop. "Not of you, no." Grinning, Quinn made her way up Rachel's body. "Plus, you were the one who attacked me while I was putting my clothes away," she teased licking Rachel's bottom lip.

"Your fault because..." Rachel started to say and yelped as Quinn nipped at her lip.

"Because what?" Leaning down, Quinn started to suck on Rachel's pulse point eliciting a moan from the brunette under her.

Rachel turned them around and pinned Quinn to the floor. "You were doing it naked." Rachel whined and pouted.

"So?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"As if I can resist that." The brunette reached down and wrapping a hand around her dick, guided it to Quinn's waiting pussy, moaning at how slippery Quinn's pussy was, so wet and ready for her.

"Baby, do something," Quinn pleaded after realizing Rachel wasn't going to move. The brunette smirked and pulled out earning a growl from the blonde beneath her. "I'm going to finish myself," Quinn huffed and brought one hand to spread her wet pussy lips.

Rachel almost lost focus but a small whimper from the blonde made her regain her concentration. She was quick to swat Quinn's hand away. "I wonder when you'll learn that this pussy is mine." Rachel used two fingers to gather some wetness, making a show to bring said fingers to her mouth and suck on them, moaning loudly at the taste. "You taste awesome and I'll never stop saying that."

She smirked when she realized just how impatient Quinn was. Deciding she was done with teasing, she grabbed Quinn's right leg and put it on her shoulder, straddling the blonde's left leg, and didn't waste a minute before filling Quinn to the hilt. "Fuck yes!" Rachel moaned.

"Oh yes!" Quinn moaned and arched her back in pleasure. Rachel was reaching all the right places with this position. She saw as Rachel used her legs as support and started to thrust at a maddening pace. "Yes, Rach, yes!" Quinn used her left hand to caress Rachel's thigh and scrape her nails teasingly over it.

Rachel was rocking her hips thrusting in and out of Quinn. They were both a sweaty, panting mess. Rachel took Quinn's free hand and brought it to the blonde's pussy. "Touch yourself for me."

Quinn moaned at the request and immediately started to circle her clit. "Fuck yes, Rach." She kept on circling it in rhythm with Rachel's thrust. "Fuck me, fuck me." Her back was arched and eyes shut. Rachel too had her eyes closed and head thrown back, one hand on each of Quinn's legs for support while she thrusted, in and out, hard and fast.

"Yes, Quinn, yes, yes, I'm going to cum." As soon as the words left her mouth, Rachel felt hot spurts of cum shoot deep inside Quinn's warm pussy.

With one particularly hard stroke of her finger and Rachel's hot cum painting her insides, Quinn came with a loud moan of the brunette's name. Her walls trapping Rachel's cock inside. She smiled lazily when she felt Rachel put her leg down and slump on top of her.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked after a few minutes.

"It must be close to 9. Why?"

"My nightly regimen must begin at 10." Rachel said bashfully while pulling out of Quinn. They both moaned at this and Rachel sat beside Quinn.

The blonde looked shocked. "But today's Friday." She argued with a pout.

"That never really made a difference for me." Rachel answered with a shrug.

Quinn felt sad for Rachel but didn't want to press the issue more for now. "I tell you what," She began and sat up, picking up Rachel's hands. "Next Friday, we'll go on a date." She grinned and Rachel melted at this. "We'll go to a nice vegan restaurant. Then we'll see a movie and spend the night in a hotel." At the last option, Quinn wriggled her eyebrows suggestively making Rachel giggle.

"You're such a horn dog." The brunette pulled Quinn in and kissed her hard sucking on her lower lip and tongue. Quinn started to hump Rachel's leg. "I think I can break routine this once," she said while kissing down Quinn's collarbone and torso.

"You better." The blonde kissed Rachel's jaw and bit down her ear, nuzzling her neck. She fisted Rachel's hair and pulled the singer more into her.

Rachel grabbed Quinn by the waist and positioned the blonde so she was straddling her. Her cock was almost fully hard and she shifted so she was inside Quinn in no time. "Arch your back, baby. Put your hands on the floor and ride me," Rachel commanded and lay on the floor to fully enjoy the view. She watched as Quinn started to ride her with earnest. "Yes, baby, ride me." Using her hands, Rachel cupped both Quinn's breasts and it only fueled the blonde who started to move with more desire. "You're so beautiful, Quinn. Do you know that? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She brought her hands to the blonde's waist and helped her move. "You take my breath away, Quinn."

Quinn could feel the pull in the pit of her stomach. With the combination of Rachel's cock filling her and the brunette's words, Quinn knew she wouldn't last long. "You're perfect, Rachel Berry."

They were losing all sense of rhythm. Rachel was having a hard time holding her impending orgasm. She was already worked up from their previous sessions and the way Quinn was moving, her perfect body on full display, back arched above her, labored breath, it was a sight worth burning into her mind. "Fuck Quinn, I'm gonna to cum." The diva used one hand to pinch Quinn's nipple and the other to rub her clit. She felt Quinn's walls start to close on her dick and let herself go, shooting her seed deep inside Quinn's pussy.

"Oh my God, Rach, Rach, I'm going to…" She didn't finish the sentence. The feeling of Rachel's cum filling her was enough to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm and she found her release. "Oh my God…" Quinn was still cumming, her whole body trembling, muscles contracting and her pussy was gushing on Rachel's cock. She felt dizzy and limp as her body slumped down on top of Rachel's, eyes closed.

"Quinn? Baby? Quinn, answer me this instant. Quinn?" Rachel sat up hastily with Quinn in her arms, shaking the blonde's shoulder, not getting a response. She pulled her sated cock out of the blonde pausing to admire the beautiful sight of Quinn's and her mixed cum spilling out. "Focus, Rachel, focus." She muttered to herself.

Quinn whimpered lowly causing Rachel look back at her face. "Heeey, baby," she said smiling lazily.

"Quinn...Oh my God, I really thought something was wrong. You really did pass out. I've only heard of that happening in erotic novels. I never thought it was actually a real—"

"Rachel! Relax, baby. I'm all right. You just fucked me literally senseless…that's all. I'm totally fine. Now, let's see how many more times we can do that before you have to go…"

QXRQXRQXQQXRQXRQXRQRQXRQXRQXRQXRQXRQXRQXRQRXQXQXRQRXQXR

Quinn opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight coming from the window shone in them. She moved her hand over the bed beside her, but it was cold meaning she had been alone there for a long time.

"You still look for me in the mornings." The voice alarmed her and she sat bolt upright, pulling the sheets to cover her naked body. She wondered how she got here. "You still expect me to be in your bed when you wake up. Why do you want a divorce, Quinn? Why don't you wanna try and fix this? We've done this before," Puck said and she looked around to where his voice was coming from to find him sitting on a chair she usually used to put clothes.

Quinn studied his face "How did you get in? How long have you been creeping on me?" she asked getting up to make sure Rachel wasn't around but stopped when she saw Puckerman stand up and reach for her. She stepped away and he recoiled his arm.

"Sorry." He put his hands in the air. "I'm sorry for yesterday, too, Quinn. I - I shouldn't have done it but you were talking so seriously that I—" He tried to explain but was cut off.

"I'm serious, Puckerman." Quinn said firmly. "Accept it and move on. We've tried and it's clearly not working, why the hell are you making this so difficult? Geez, it's not like we're happy. We barely even have sex and I know you cheat on me all the time."

"Because you're a Goddamn prude, Quinn!" He yelled. "You have always been! I have needs, you know? I'm a man. And if you don't put out I have to find it somewhere else." He reasoned.

"You're disgusting, Puck, and you know the worst part? I'm no better than you. I've let myself fall into this trap of comfort with you, but now I want to be free. I fucking want a divorce." Quinn yelled back.

"Ok, I'll give you what you want but you come out of this without a penny."

"Excuse me?" Quinn smiled humorlessly at him.

"You won't get a penny of my money, the money I've worked for so you could have this life." He slowly approached her trapping Quinn between him and a wall. "You want a divorce? I don't care. I have better pussies to eat and even asses. But my money you won't get." He finished while rubbing her face with his hand.

Quinn pushed him making him lose his balance. "You really are even more stupid than I thought if you think I'll get out of this without anything, Puckerman." She sneered and walked into the closet, coming back with a folder she threw it at him. "I've talked to Santana. she already has the papers drawn up. I want this house and the New York condo plus 10 million and that's all." She said dismissively.

"That's all?" he repeated her words. "That's half of what I have, you're crazy if you think I'll agree to those terms." Opening the folder his jaw went slack at what he saw.

"Yes, _baby_, what I'm asking you is nothing compared to what I could have if I went public with this. So I think you should reconsider and let me know when you're ready to sign. Santana is going to send me the paperwork today all you have to do is give me your little autograph and we'll be done with this." Quinn smirked and left him to look at the several photos of him with many women and men doing all kinds of things. Thank God for Santana and her wicked ways. She took her phone and saw messages from Rachel.

**Hey, baby, I'm sending you this to apologize for my absence this morning. Well, after you passed out on me for a second time**…

Quinn smiled at this, remembering all the events of last night. She had blacked out for a little and then when she woke up after being showered with kisses by Rachel (who had been worried about her) they went to the actual shower and had had another round there. Last thing she remembers is going to bed with Rachel holding her.

**I went back home even though I didn't want to. Sam will be over today so we can study for our history quiz. I will be free tonight. Want to "hang out"? ;)** - R

Quinn smiled at this. She loved how sweet Rachel was. "What are you smiling at?" Puckerman's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and shook her head. "Is this the reason why you want a divorce? You're cheating on me?" he asked, accusingly, raising his voice.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Don't be stupid, Puckerman. I'm divorcing your ass because I've had enough. And not that I owe you an explanation but I just got an email from Santana telling me she has more pictures just like those in the folder. So I'd like for you to hurry and leave my house because I need to work." She said and snatched the folder from his hands. "Take your things and leave. I expect to hear you signed the papers and sent them to Santana within the month," she said dismissively.

"Who says I agree with your demands?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again and huffed. "Seriously, Puck. Just leave. Don't make me call the police." Quinn left the room but came back after a second. "You know what? I'm going out for a run and breakfast. Don't be here when I come back." Then, the blonde took some workout clothes that were on a chair by the bed and left the room to go to the guest room and change. Slamming the front door, she left the house hoping Puck would just leave.

* * *

Review, yeah? Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading. =)


	8. Future

**Again, thanks for the amazing response. I hope this chapter clarifies some questions you have about a possible pregnancy. =)**

**Also, huge THANKS to _gleefaberry_ for being really sweet and amazing.**

* * *

When Quinn came back from her run, she found the house empty and sighed in relief even though she was apprehensive. No, not apprehensive…she was scared. The way she had woken up today, with Puckerman creeping on her made her think about her safety and that maybe she should stay in a hotel like Rachel had suggested.

Speaking of Rachel, it was already 7 pm and she hadn't heard from her the entire day. Sure she had been studying for the history thing but not even a text? Quinn was already worried, she decided to try calling again.

"Hi, this is Rachel Berry, unfortunately I am busy and can't answer right now but I will call you back as soon as I can. Bye."

Quinn sighed at the lack of response, biting her lip. What if something had happened? She would wait a few more minutes and then would knock on the Berrys' door. She flopped down on the chair in her office staring at the computer. She decided to send an email to Santana telling her how the talk with Puck had gone. She knew better than to call and risk listening to the Latina and her fiancée have sex again.

Once the email was sent, she decided to take a relaxing bath. Just as she was about to get up and head upstairs, the bell rang and startled her. Taking a deep, calming breath, she walked slowly to the door hoping it wasn't Puck. It couldn't be him; he'd already have barged in as if he owned the house. But still, the possibility scared her.

She looked through the peephole. It was Rachel. Putting a hard face on, the blonde opened the door slowly and as soon as it was fully open, she felt a small body connect with hers and heard as the door closed and she was pinned to it being kissed. Regardless her worry about Rachel and wanting to find out why she hadn't heard from her, she responded to the kiss and soon their mouths were fighting for dominance.

But as one hand hiked itself up on her inner thigh, Quinn snapped and pushed Rachel off of her. She couldn't concentrate until she let out her frustration. "Stop, stop." She looked at the already panting brunette, all flushed and with a confused look on her face. Crossing her arms, the blonde stared at the diva "Where were you all day?" she asked walking past Rachel who grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face her.

"I was studying with Sam. I told you." Rachel frowned and tried to kiss Quinn again, to no avail.

"And you couldn't even answer your phone? I was worried." Quinn snapped thought she didn't mean to. Sure, she was really just taking her worried frustration out on Rachel from not hearing from her all day. But it really was because she had been worried. She looked at Rachel and regretted the tone she used upon seeing the look in Rachel's eyes.

"I always turn off my phone when I'm not studying. I'm sorry I forgot to let you know that." Rachel explained. "I should go." Turning around in a very Rachel Berry way, the diva managed to take two steps before Quinn's arms were circling her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled against Rachel's neck, kissing it softly. "I was worried. I thought that maybe Puck had found something out." She put her hands under Rachel's blouse and nuzzled her hair. "He was here this morning and I was so scared." Rachel tensed at this information and turned to hug Quinn.

"What did he do?" Rachel growled and Quinn could feel her tense posture. She pulled the brunette more to her and sat on the sofa, Rachel on her lap.

"When I woke up he was there, looking at me." Rachel turned around in her arms a worried look on her face. "He saw me reaching over to see if you were there, and he thought I was looking for him." Quinn frowned at that. "Then, he said we should try again an—"

"Quinn, I'm not letting you stay in this house one minute more; this is dangerous. He is crazy and creepy. You either change the locks or stay in a hotel or even in my house. I'm _sure_ my fathers will let you stay there when I explain that there is a mental person stalking you and breaking into your house," Rachel said in a worried tone, cupping Quinn's face. She tried to stand up from Quinn's lap but the blonde held her and positioned her so she was straddling Quinn.

Smiling, Quinn tucked some stray locks of Rachel's hair behind her ear. "I will change the locks as. I've already called the company and they'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning. You don—"

Again, she was cut off. "And what? When they get here, they'll find your dead body," Rachel said dramatically, making Quinn laugh. "Why are you laughing? He creeped on you while you were sleeping. He wouldn't hesitate to do it again and, who knows what he'd do this time? Go to a hotel or stay in my house. That's and order." Rachel demanded. Rachel's dramatics had obviously moved past lock-changing level.

To see Rachel being so protective of her made Quinn feel all fuzzy inside, made her feel like this was so right, that she finally, finally had found the one missing piece of her unfinished puzzle. Rachel was the person who'd help her make it complete. She grinned at the brunette on her lap and brought her hands to Rachel's thighs, starting to caress them under the skirt Rachel was wearing. "I love that you're so protective." She palmed Rachel's cock through her underwear. "It turns me on to no end." She could already feel the tell-tale signs of Rachel's arousal and she put her hand inside the shorts moaning when she felt the cock twitch in her hand.

"I - I don't think we should do this here," Rachel said looking at the front door, worried that Puck could enter at any time. "If we go to my ho…house," She breathed out, closing her eyes as Quinn used her thumb to circle the head, "we'll be alone." Rachel bucked her hips getting lost in the sensations Quinn was giving her.

"Well," Quinn used her hands to pull Rachel's underwear down just enough so her cock was out and wrapped both hands around it, admiring how it fit. "If he does come in, which I really doubt," she started to pump it slowly with her right hand, using her left to give light squeezes on Rachel's testicles, "we can just say that I'm teaching you a new cheerleading move or something." She smirked when she felt Rachel's grip on her shoulders tighten. "It's just that…" Quinn leaned down and sucked on the head, releasing it with a pop, licking the pre cum that was leaking from it. "I haven't had dinner yet and your cum is just so delicious." She started to pump faster and licked from the base to the head. "I can't resist."

She brought the dick to her mouth and bobbed her head until she reached the middle, using her hand to work the rest smiling as she felt Rachel buck her hips hard making her cock hit the back of her throat. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, baby?" She asked as she pulled out, never stopping with the ministrations of her hand.

"Fuck...I want to cum." Rachel could barely think, let alone form a sentence.

"Funny thing…" Quinn trailed off and smiled "I want that, too." Quinn started to pump faster her left hand continuing to fondle Rachel's balls. "I'm hungry, remember?" Quinn just watched as Rachel became a panting mess in her lap with ragged breath, flushed features, her hair was all over the place. "I want you to cum for me, Rachel."

"Mhhmmuumm, yes, yes, Quinn." Rachel leaned down to press a desperate kiss on Quinn's lips all teeth and tongue. She pulled out of the kiss, completely out of breath. Quinn's hands were driving her insane. Cupping Quinn's face, their foreheads were touching, "Don't stop, don't stop." She chanted against the blonde's lips.

"Never." Quinn captured Rachel's lips again. "Baby, I want your cum in my mouth." She whispered and Rachel moaned backing away a little to give Quinn space. The blonde immediately leaned down and licked the head of her cock before swallowing it and it was enough for Rachel to release thick ropes of white cum into Quinn's waiting mouth. Quinn moaned at the sensation of Rachel's pulsing cock and the taste of her cum. It only added to Rachel's pleasure as she pulled Quinn down by the hair and continued cumming like she'd never stop.

"Oh My God, Quinn, oh my God." Rachel was still cumming and didn't seem like she'd stop anytime soon.

Rachel came so long and Quinn didn't waste a drop, milking everything Rachel had to give and when it seemed like she had finally given enough, she pulled the limp cock out of her mouth and gave it a broad lick and a kiss on the head before looking up at Rachel who was still trembling with aftershocks. Quinn hugged her and the diva hugged her back, burrowing her face on the blonde's neck. "That was—" She panted out "breathtaking."

Smiling, Quinn turned them and laid Rachel on the sofa. "I'll pack a few things up, ok?" She said to a worn out Rachel who only hummed in response. Chuckling, Quinn went upstairs to pack.

She only got two changes of clothes seeing as she didn't plan to stay more than one night at the hotel. She also packed some of her beauty products and other essential things before heading out of the room towards the stairs.

"Yes, daddy, I understand...no...Of course not...I'm eighteen daddy...I know...I've been cooking since I was fourteen...Tell dad the neighbourhood is fine...I know...I know...I do...ok...Love you too...See you later…" She heard Rachel and then the beep as she hung up the phone.

"Your Daddy?" Quinn asked while making her presence known.

Rachel smiled. "My daddy." Smirking, she stood up and approached Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What's in that naughty little mind of yours?" Rachel took her bag from her hands and hugged her.

"Well…" the brunette clasped their hands together "They'll be out on a business trip starting tomorrow until Thursday," she explained grinning, "which means you can definitely stay at my house."

Quinn smiled, too, but then turned serious "Baby, I don't want to impose, bes—"

"Was I imposing when I stayed the weekend here?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes widened "What? No! Of course not, that weekend was amazing."

"So, what's the difference?"

"Well, it is your fathers' house, too, but you're right." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's pout away. "Now let's go. I'm tired. It's been a long day." She pulled Rachel with her and they left her house. Rachel took her car seeing as she would need it to come back later.

Quinn opted for a very cozy inn in downtown. It was nice. The service was amazing and the rooms were tastefully decorated and of a good size, with several sofas and chair and a fireplace. The deck was definitely something else and as soon as Quinn entered the room she went straight to it, sighing in contentment for the view. "I think I might just move here," she said when she felt small hands wrap around her waist.

She felt as Rachel smiled against her back. "Maybe after we're old and retired we can move to a place like this to spend our last years," the diva mused surprising Quinn who turned around in her arms.

"You sure are getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" she teased and saw as Rachel's cheeks flushed and the brunette dropped the hold she had on Quinn's waist and left the deck going back in the room. Quinn followed her.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked reaching for Rachel and making her sit on the edge of the bed.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just a thing I do. I push people away with my planning ahead and drive to keep those plans. But it's just that you're so perfect and amazing and I really do see myself having a future with you," She said and didn't noticed how Quinn's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"So, if you don't want that, I'll tone my crazy down and we can continue having what we have and then you can jus—" She was cut off by Quinn kissing her hard and passionately.

Quinn pushed her down on the bed so she was lying down and then just kept on kissing her with all she had, trying to show Rachel she, too wanted a future with her. When air became an issue they parted and Quinn cupped Rachel's face. "I want a future with you, too, Rachel." She smiled and kissed Rachel again. "I want all that you've imagined for us, whatever it is because somehow, I know that's what we're meant for." Both sets of eyes were shining with unshed tears, the depth of the moment hitting them full force.

The confession solidified the intangible bond between them as Quinn leaned down again to seal her words with a kiss. She stopped, lips barely touching Rachel's. Rachel already had her eyes closed in anticipation. "Look at me." Quinn whispered against the diva's mouth. Rachel complied. "I'm in love with you," she confessed and closed her eyes, kissing Rachel again.

She shouldn't have been shocked but she was at the words that came from Quinn's mouth. Rachel was so thrown she didn't kissed back immediately. Instead, she just felt as Quinn's lips sweetly touched hers. Then, as if the meaning of those words had just sunk in, she grabbed Quinn's face and looked at her, "I love you." She brought the blonde's face to hers and kissed and kissed and kissed, until their lips were swollen and their breaths ragged.

When the round of kisses ended, they looked at each other and giggled happily. "I want to know all of your future plans for us," Quinn said after a while stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel smiled and turned them around, pinning Quinn to the bed rubbing her lower body onto Quinn's so the blonde could feel the tell-tale signs of a developing hard on.

"To start, I want at least three babies that look like you," She ground her hips down again and licked Quinn's neck. "Which, with the amount of cum I put inside you, won't take long I'm sure." She sat up and started to take her clothes off.

Quinn smirked and mirrored Rachel's actions, pulling her dress off, lying with only her lacy set of red underwear, making Rachel moan at the sight. "I'm sure that if I wasn't on birth control I'd already be pregnant, with triplets," Quinn said while craning her neck to give Rachel access. The brunette was sucking and biting on her pulse point, all the while her hands were cupping both Quinn's breasts. "But then again…" She reached down to cup Rachel's cock through her shorts "Even if I wasn't, I don't think I'd be able to resist the feeling of your cum inside me. It's just too good." Rachel bucked her hips at the admission and started to kiss down Quinn's body.

"You love my cum, do you?" The diva asked as she sucked one of Quinn's nipples through the bra and proceeded to unfasten it. Quinn hummed in response. "I'm going to give it to you as much as I can, whenever I can, wherever I can." She removed the garment and sucked the other nipple, biting the tip, chuckling when Quinn hissed in pain and pleasure. "How do you want it?"

Quinn moaned when Rachel nipped her bare stomach. "I want you to fill me with it," Rachel reached Quinn's hips and looked up smirking at her. "I want you to get me pregnant." The brunette sucked Quinn's pussy through her lacy pants and Quinn arched her back moaning in pleasure. Rachel used her hands to cup both Quinn's breasts and continued to suck and bite her pussy making the blonde squirm in pleasure. Bringing her hands to Rachel's hair, Quinn pulled her and started to practically hump Rachel's face.

With some effort, Rachel managed to get out of Quinn's grasp and sat up, opening the blonde's legs and kneeling between them. "Look at this." She lightly ran her fingers on Quinn's covered pussy. "So wet...you're drenching, Quinn." Then, using both hands, she ripped the panties off and moaned at the sight of Quinn's pink, wet pussy. The clit was hard, begging for her touch. "Does the thought of my hot cum filling you make you like this?" Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled. Suddenly, the brunette turned Quinn around, face down on her stomach.

"Baby, where are you going?" Quinn whined when she felt Rachel leave the bed and tried to turn over but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Don't turn over." The diva tossed her shorts who knew where and quickly resumed her earlier position, in between Quinn's legs, straddling the blonde from behind and without any warning, impaled herself inside Quinn, to the hilt. She used her arms for support, positioning them at each of Quinn's sides and started to thrust.

"Oh yes, Rach, yes, yes, yes." Quinn was sure she wasn't going to last long, between all the teasing Rachel had been doing and this amazing position that made Rachel feel even bigger than she already did. She knew her orgasm was quickly approaching.

"You are so tight, so tight." Rachel went faster and faster, the way Quinn's walls were clamping around her cock, driving her insane. "Close your legs, baby." She demanded and Quinn complied. "Ohhhh fuck, yeesssss." This position made Quinn feel insanely tighter and even though it was harder for Rachel to thrust, she used all her strength and kept her pace. "I will fill you up so good, so gooooood. Fuck." Her arms were quivering as she held herself up to keep on thrusting harder and harder by the second.

"Oh my God, Rach, Yes, yes, I'm going to cum." Quinn was beside herself with pleasure. The friction was just too much for her and she found herself cumming hard, gushing on Rachel's cock and surely leaving a wet spot on the bed.

The position alone made Quinn tight, but the hold Quinn's walls had on her now as she came meant Rachel couldn't hold it any longer as she too came hard, painting Quinn's insides with her hot cum and slumping down on the blonde's back. Their bodies were sweaty and trembling.

After a few minutes of recovering, Rachel sat up, pulling her cock out carefully. She moaned at the sight of her and Quinn's mixed cum leaking from the blonde's pussy, some even on the crack of her ass. She felt her cock twitch again. She turned Quinn over and saw the lazy smile that was plastered on the blonde's face. "I wish you could see yourself right now." She used her forefinger to collect some of the cum from Quinn's pussy and brought it to the blonde's lips, smearing it and chuckling with the eagerness that Quinn licked them clean humming in appreciation.

"I want more," Quinn purred and Rachel nodded. The brunette grabbed her limp cock and rubbed it along Quinn's pussy, coating it with their juices. "I like that," Quinn said and positioned herself directly in front of Rachel's cock licking it from the balls to the head and down again, until she made sure it was all clean. "Now we have a problem." She pouted seeing the rock hard cock in front of her.

"I don't see how this can be a problem," Rachel frowned.

Quinn moved herself and left the bed, giving Rachel a pointed look. "Aren't you coming?" She smirked at the double meaning of her statement.

Rachel scrambled out of the bed and followed the blonde to the bathroom smiled as she realized Quinn's intentions and gaped at the bathtub. It was huge. She watched as Quinn turned the water on and spun back to her, kneeling and taking her cock into her hot mouth. "Mhhmmm, I love this." She released the cock with an audible pop and stood up again to check on the bath tub, leaving Rachel's mouth agape. Quinn sure was something else. The blonde made sure everything was set up, before beckoning Rachel to her. "Get in and sit," she demanded.

Rachel did as she was told and sat on the ridge inside the tub. The warm water reached just below her breasts and she anxiously waited to see what Quinn wanted. Her dick was throbbing and she needed the blonde. "Quinn, baby, hurry," she urged the blonde who was taking her sweet time getting in.

Quinn complied and quickly made her way over to Rachel not wasting time in grabbing the brunette's cock and sitting on it, moaning at the sensation. "Jesus, Rachel."

"Ride me, Quinn." Rachel ordered and Quinn did just that. She gripped Rachel's shoulders and started to bounce up and down with earnest. Water was sloshing and plashing over the sides of the tub and between them. "Fuck, this feels so good, so damn good." Rachel gripped Quinn's waist making her go even faster and harder.

"Yes, Rach, yes, you're so big, so good." Quinn moaned, stopping her bouncing up and down to go back and forth and make figure eights with her hips. Rachel used the opportunity to lean in and capture one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth, sucking it hard and blowing the hard nub.

When Quinn's thrusts started to get sloppy and uncoordinated signaling her impending orgasm, Rachel stopped her and lifted her from her lap, turning them around and placing Quinn on the edge of the tub, the water making her movements slower than she'd like. She spread Quinn's legs and dove in, burying her tongue deep inside the blonde's pussy. Then, she replaced her tongue with three fingers and sucked on the hard clit, making Quinn scream in ecstasy.

Not giving the blonde any time to recover, Rachel resumed their earlier position and entered Quinn to the hilt, thrusting up inside the limp blonde in her arms. "I want you to cum again." It didn't take long for Quinn who had barely recovered from her first orgasm to reach the second and with her walls suffocating her cock, it only took Rachel a few more thrusts to cum too. "Yes, yes, yes, Quinnnn." She screamed in delight as the orgasm hit her full force, putting even more cum inside Quinn, the added pressure of the water making it better. She was still thrusting slowly as a reflex as she felt Quinn tremble in her arms.

"Sleepy," Quinn mumbled tiredly into Rachel's ear and the brunette smiled at the sweetness that was Quinn. She stood up with difficulty, the blonde in her arms, and placed her on the edge of the tub again so she could reach for a towel to dry them.

"I have to ask Quinn what brought all that on," Rachel mumbled to herself. She dried them and picked the blonde up in her arms, arms and legs again wrapped around her, carrying her back to the room and placing her on the bed. "Come snuggle," Quinn reached for her and she couldn't resist spooning Quinn from behind and kissing her neck. "I love you," Quinn muttered.

"I love you, too." Rachel replied nuzzling Quinn's hair. "I have to call my daddies and let them know I won't be home tonight," she whispered not sure if Quinn was still awake to hear.

**As always, let me know what you think and how I could make it better. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Home

**Wooww, It took me a longe time to finish this one, but it's done finally and I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to the amazing _gleefaberry_ for everything. I say he wrote 50% of this, at least.  
**

Warnings**: anal and cum play.**

"I really don't see any problem with that, Quinn," Rachel said from the shower where she was rinsing her hair.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. They had been at this for the past twenty minutes. Rachel wanted to take her to her house now and do the "meet the parents" thing. She disagreed. It was too soon, they didn't know her, she was older, she was their neighbor…the list went on and on. "Rach, it's not like—"

"It's not like what? It's not like I'll introduce you as my girlfriend, Quinn. So, I don't see any problem with that," Rachel explained.

"What do you mean by not introducing me as your girlfriend? Don't you think of me as your girlfriend?" Quinn opened the shower curtain in a semi-panic, looking at Rachel, searching for answers. The brunette only rolled her eyes.

"Of course I see you as my girlfriend, Quinn. I thought I had made it very clear. If anything, I thought you didn't see me as your girlfriend but we have settled that, haven't we?" She said in a single breathe raising an eyebrow for good measure.

Quinn could feel her cheeks burning. "Yeah, sorry." Blushing, she closed the curtain and let Rachel resume her shower.

"So, as I said, I wasn't going to introduce you to my fathers as my girlfriend, so I see no reason for you to be so nervous about this. They'll be leaving anyway. It'll be quick. I don't like the idea of you alone at all," Rachel explained as Quinn fell unusually silent. She was finished, so she turned the water and heard a soft thump. "Quinn?"

She opened the curtain finding Quinn, naked on top of the counter, legs spread, two fingers inside her pink pussy lips. "Wh-what" Rachel's words died on her tongue. All coherent thought left her.

"You know I can't resist the sight of you naked or you in general…and your cock." Quinn looked down at Rachel's growing erection. "It just does something to me." She took her fingers out of herself. They were glistening with her juices. She used them to beckon Rachel to her, and Rachel took no time in complying. Approaching the counter, she immediately sucked Quinn's fingers into her mouth humming at the taste. Not wanting to waste time Rachel just buried herself deep inside of Quinn and started to ram into Quinn hard, gripping her legs loving just how flexible Quinn was.

"Fuck, Quinn, fuck!" Rachel adjusted Quinn a bit, bringing her more to the edge of the counter, which allowed her to go deeper. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She continued her fast thrusts, needing to be quick anyway, seeing as they only had about thirty minutes.

"Yes, Rach, yes, yes fuck me." Quinn's hands were on the wall supporting herself. Rachel was pounding her really fast and hard. Quinn loved her stamina and how she was always ready for more. "Fill me with your cum, Rach." Closing her eyes, Quinn let the sensations envelope her, knowing how close she was already.

Rachel, too, closed her eyes trying to wait for Quinn's climax, but the way Quinn's walls were trapping her dick it was difficult not to blow her load. The blonde was just too hot and when Quinn asked her to fill her, that did it and Rachel's hot cum gushed inside the blonde's hot channel, making Rachel tremble. She barely had the presence of mind to gently drop Quinn's legs before she leaned on the counter and nuzzled Quinn's neck. "Sorry," She breathed into Quinn's ear a few seconds later. "I'm going to make it up to you."

Quinn chuckled "No need to be sorry, baby," she said honestly cupping Rachel's face and leaning down for a kiss. "Feeling your cum inside me is honestly just as good as an orgasm. Plus, I love that you're always ready for me." Rachel smirked, and Quinn felt as she filled Quinn to the hilt with three fingers, immediately finding her g-spot and pressing on it hard, making Quinn scream in pleasure. "Fuck." The blonde held tight on Rachel as the brunette brought her thumb to rub her clit at the same time she was curling her fingers inside. That did it for Quinn, who reached her orgasm with a cry of Rachel's name.

They each drove their separate cars and when they arrived at their street, Quinn, out of habit, parked on her driveway. She gripped the steering wheel and exhaled loudly. Rachel being a teenager living with her parents meant this moment felt for Quinn like she was a teenager again, meeting her girlfriend's parents. Rachel knocking on her window took her out of her inner thoughts. Smiling nervously, she opened the door and was about to step out of the car when Rachel spoke. "You're not going to park here, are you? You can put it in my spot in the garage. This way in case he shows u—"

"No, Rachel, I'll leave it here. If he appears, nothing will happen," Quinn said calmly and made her way out of the car. "Let's do this, ok?" She said grabbing Rachel's hands and bringing them to her lips kissing each knuckle.

Rachel melted at the gesture and smiled broadly, interlacing their fingers and pulling Quinn in a hug. "My dads will love you," she commented pulling Quinn toward her house.

As soon as they stepped inside, a black man was approaching. "Good morning, ladies," he said with a smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by either girls. Quinn squirmed in her position, feeling her insides turn with anxiety.

"Good morning, Daddy," Rachel squealed happily and hugged the man. "Daddy, this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. She's our—"

"Neighbour. I know, darling, we've seen her before. Never had the opportunity to talk though. Ms. Fabray seems to always been in a hurry," Leroy said politely while approaching Quinn and extending her hand for her to take. "Good, morning, Ms. Fabray. I'm Leroy Berry and my husband must be somewhere worrying about whether or not we have forgotten to pack something," he joked shaking her hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you," Quinn greeted politely.

"Oh, none of this 'Mr.' stuff. It's Leroy." He told her. "So, Quinn, what brings you here?" He asked while they made their way to the living room.

Quinn gulped. "I-umm-we—"

"She'll be helping me with some stuff, Daddy," Rachel piped in "She used to be a cheerleader. Thus, she's helping me improve my dance moves with an eye towards my auditions," Rachel told him, proud of her believable story.

Smiling, Leroy looked at Quinn. "Is that so?" He watched in amusement as Quinn nodded. "Interesting…I didn't know that hand holding and kissing were dance moves now." Sounding as nonchalant as possible Leroy laughed as Quinn's eyes almost popped out of her face.

"It's not what you think, sir."

"Daddy, it's not—"

"And what is it that I'm thinking Ms. Fabray?" Leroy eyed her as Quinn and Rachel both sat dumbstruck.

"I-we-I'm…"

Leroy suddenly laughed loudly. "I'm just messing with you, girls. Although I really want to know what's happening because I know there's something going on and not only because I saw what I saw today," He explained much to both girls' shock. Quinn was trembling slightly and Rachel, possibly for the first time in her life didn't have any words. "But because, Rachel, darling, you suck at being subtle, I was wondering how much longer it'd take for you to introduce her." He finished eyeing them with curiosity.

"Oh, girls, you're here already." A taller man wearing reading glasses appeared descending down the stairs. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I was finishing packing. You know how your dad is always forgetting something and then he asks me to go buy whatever, whenever, and when we come home we have lots of stuff that we don't need and I have to get rid of it." He rambled making Quinn smile knowing from whom Rachel got her antics. Then there was a hand being extended to her and she remembered where she was, "Hi, Ms. Fabray. I'm Hiram and may I say how ecstatic I am that we've finally met? But sad because I have to go so soon. I'd love to stay and get to know my daughter's girlfriend bett—"

"DAD!" Rachel shouted, successfully interrupting her father's rambling. Quinn was beet red holding Hiram's hand.

"What? Rachel, baby, you really thought we didn't know? Oh, please, you suck at being subtle."

"That's exactly what I've just told them."

"I've seen you come out of Ms. Fabray's house countless times. Plus the way you two talk on the phone…well, your daddy and I wondered why you were hiding it. Is it because Ms. Fabray is older?" he asked casually making Quinn uncomfortable and Rachel sort of angry.

"DAD!" She yelled again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I mean, you're gorgeous and hot and being older isn't a problem. Leroy is 7 years older than me. It's definitely not a bad thing," he tried to explain.

Quinn blushed and looked down "That's entirely my fault, Mr. and Mr. Berry. Yes, because I'm older but mostly because I am…I _was_ married," Quinn said warily, afraid of their reactions.

"Oh!" Both men exclaimed at the same time. "You were married?"

"Yes, but it's all settled now, I'm not married anymore. I mean, officially I still am but my lawyer is taking care of it," Quinn said nervously toying with her hands.

The Berry men eyed her and saw so much insecurity in them. "So, is he the stalker you talked about on the phone, baby girl? And Quinn's the friend you asked if you could bring?" Leroy asked Rachel who was surprisingly calm.

"Yes, dad. The friend is Quinn and her ex-husband has been stalking Quinn and I'm afraid he might try something again—"

"Wait! What did he do?" This time Hiram cut her off, looking at Quinn, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing much but enough to make me believe he might be even worse than I thought he was," Quinn explained.

Looking at his watch, Hiram nodded at the answer but wasn't entirely convinced. "Look, we really have to go but you'll stay here with Rachel. We'll try to cut this trip short and be back earlier but no promises," He said. "Quinn, I think it's better if you leave your car at your house and use mine. It's in the garage, and there's an access to it from the kitchen so you don't have to go outside to take it. It's safer." He suggested.

Quinn nodded. She couldn't speak, too overwhelmed by how much care these people who didn't even know her were showing. "Thank you." Her voice failed and she felt Rachel's hands on hers.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"No need to thank us, sweetie. You know we don't judge, but we do want to know everything when we come back," he reminded her and gave them both a hug.

Leroy did the same and hugged them, kissing their foreheads softly. "And please, no grandbabies. We're too young for that." He winked at them and Quinn blushed profusely, wanting to dig a hole to hide herself.

"What? Dad, we don—" Rachel tried to argue but was cut off by the short man.

"Oh, Rachel, please! As I said, you suck at being subtle, especially on the phone," Leroy said grimacing as if remembering something.

Rachel's mouth was agape as she watched her fathers leave, closing the door.

"Well, that was...interesting," Rachel said as she came back to her senses. She looked at Quinn who was still in a state of shock. "Baby?" She tried again getting no response. She pulled Quinn with her and sat the blonde down on the sofa, kneeling on the floor between Quinn's legs.

"They knew and they…they…they heard us having phone sex, Rachel, They heard!" Quinn finally spoke and it was hushed and she was moving her arms frantically.

Rachel smiled at Quinn's nervousness. "I know, baby, I got that part too."

Quinn looked at her "And why aren't you freaking out?" She asked.

"Well, obviously I was surprised that they knew—and I was a little mortified at some of the things they said to you so casually—but I'm not surprised they didn't judge. They don't care. They're very accepting," she explained.

After a few seconds pondering, Quinn came to the realization that Rachel was right, not that she wasn't still embarrassed. She certainly was but she just understood that Leroy and Hiram weren't her mother and certainly not Russell. They were thoughtful and accepting and overall amazing people. "I guess," She mumbled.

"You guess." Rachel smiled softly and stood up, extending her hands for Quinn to take. "Now come on. Let me give you the grand tour."

QXRQXRQXQRQXQRQXQRQXQRXQRQR

"And that's my room," Rachel opened the door to her room with a flourish, staying in the doorway as Quinn stepped inside looking around at every detail.

Quinn walked around slowly, taking everything in. Everything was in its place. There was a shelf filled with books, another one with CDs and two with DVDs. "90% of these are musicals," She said smiling softly. Rachel blushed. "I think it's adorable." Then, she turned around with a mischievous look in her eyes and crossed the room, sitting on the bed, bouncing as she did so. "Your bed is very comfy indeed." She bounced again.

"I told you so," Rachel closed the door and climbed on the bed, behind Quinn. She started to massage the blonde's neck. "I think we should make good use of it." She started to kiss down Quinn's neck and jaw from behind, eliciting a soft whimper from the blonde. "I want to repay you for earlier." Opening the zipper of Quinn's dress, she followed it with her lips, kissing all the way till it was fully open.

"I told you, you don't have to. I love feeling you coming inside of me. It pleasures me just as much. And, I love that I'm the only one who's lucky enough to have you like this." Quinn said laying on her back so Rachel could fully take the dress off.

Rachel continued to ravish Quinn's body with her mouth. Kissing her legs and inner thighs. "I know I don't have to but I want it," she said kissing her way back up until she stopped right above Quinn's clothed pussy. "Whenever I feel your walls clenching around me, when I feel your puffs of breath and your trembling body under my hands, it's better than any feeling in the world, Quinn."

She sniffed Quinn's pussy through the panties and moaned lost on the heavenly scent. "I just love everything about you." Rachel kneeled between Quinn's legs to take off her own clothes and Quinn's underwear. Once done, she hovered over the blonde's body. "I love you." Wrapping her right hand around her thick cock, she entered Quinn in one swift motion.

"I love you, too," Quinn said affectionately moaning and closing her eyes as Rachel filled her and started to thrust slowly. "Fuck yes, I love this feeling." She looped her arms around Rachel's neck and hugged Rachel's waist with her legs, allowing the brunette to go deeper.

Rachel used her elbows to prop herself up and look at Quinn. "Open your eyes, baby. Look at me," she told Quinn who immediately did so. They looked at each other with passion and intensity. Rachel was thrusting slowly wanting to prolong this moment. "I wish you could see your face right now." Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, getting lost in the wonderful feeling. "Baby." Quinn opened them again and smiled at Rachel.

"I need more, Rach. Harder." Rachel nodded at her and quickened her pace bringing one hand between them to circle Quinn's clit. Quinn hugged Rachel harder and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Baby, I can't…" Quinn trailed off, unable to form a thought as Rachel hit her g-spot at the same time she pressed more into her clit.

"Close your eyes, baby, come for me." Quinn obeyed. She came hard around Rachel's cock, trapping Rachel inside her and gushing her juices on Rachel's bed. "If only you could see yourself right now, Quinn," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear while slowing down her thrusts. "Absolute perfection."

Quinn's response was a low hum. Her arms relaxed and slumped down on the bed. Rachel used this opportunity to kiss everywhere, from Quinn's neck to her chest area slowly starting to thrust faster again wanting to find her release and give Quinn another one.

It took Quinn a few seconds to start feeling the coil in the pit of her stomach again. She looked at Rachel, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. "Baby, I want you to cum." Rachel nodded frantically and started to thrust erratically indicating she was close. "I want you to cum on me, Rach." Rachel's eyes opened for a moment and focused on Quinn's, trying to hear what Quinn wanted through her bliss, feeling close. "Pull out, baby. Cum on me."

Quinn unwrapped her legs from Rachel's waist. Finally comprehending what she wanted, Rachel pulled out and as soon as she wrapped her hand around her cock, she came hard. Her seed landed on Quinn's pussy, some on the blonde's stomach as she kept using her hand to milk everything she had to give. When the last drop landed on Quinn's thigh, Rachel used the last burst of energy she had to lay down next to Quinn.

The only sound in the room was their ragged breaths. Rachel had one arm over her eyes and a smile on her lips. She heard a moan and then a pop. Fighting off sleep, she opened one eye and peeked to see Quinn licking one finger then the hand disappearing and appearing again to be licked. Curious, Rachel removed her arm from her eyes and groaned as Quinn used her finger to scoop some cum from her sexy belly and bringing it to her mouth. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned and Quinn looked at her.

"I love it," Quinn said and took some more.

"You can't do this, Quinn." Rachel groaned.

"Why not? You gave it to me. I can do whatever I want." She did it again and smirked when Rachel's cock was at full attention. Rachel sat up to watch and almost came on the spot when Quinn spread the cum along her pussy lips and further down to put it inside "I just feel so torn..." She looked at Rachel who was focused on Quinn's hand doing all kinds of thing with her cum. It was just so hot "...between wanting it inside me, on me." She commented "Between wanting to feel it filling me and tasting it in my mouth." That was it for Rachel, who crawled over her and filled her to the hilt, thrusting fast and hard. "Yes, yes, yes, Rach, give me more," Quinn chanted. She was close, like she always was when she was with Rachel.

"You drive me crazy, Quinn. Fuck, you're so hot, so damn hot." Rachel quickened her pace feeling Quinn's walls trapping her inside. "Fuck, baby, so tight, so wet." She kept on thrusting relentlessly wanting to give Quinn her release first. "Cum for me, baby, cum for me," she chanted in Quinn's ear, going even faster if that was possible. The only sounds in the room were of skin contacting skin as Rachel rammed inside Quinn's pussy with desire.

"Yes, Rach, oh my God, I'm going to…" the words died on her tongue as pleasure overcame her body and her muscles flexed and her pussy gushed juices coating Rachel's cock, making Rachel have to go even harder.

"Fuck, Quinn, YES!" Rachel came hard and fell down on top of Quinn. They dozed off like this, Rachel still inside of the blonde and their mixed cum dripping from them.

It was about one hour later when Quinn woke up feeling something familiar. She opened her eyes and sure enough, Rachel on top of her sweating, panting as she was thrusting into Quinn. "Oh my God, Rachel." Unable to do anything else, Quinn just held Rachel closer and prompted her to go faster. "Yes, baby, yes, keep going, keep going." And Rachel did so, going fast and deep.

"Quinn, fuck, fuck, fuck." Soon enough she was shooting her seed inside Quinn and the blonde came undone under her babbling some incoherent words and relaxing on the bed.

They moved to get comfortable.

"What is it with you?" Quinn asked from where she was laying with her head on Rachel's chest.

The brunette chuckled "You." Quinn scoffed. "I don't know, baby, we fell asleep and when I woke up I was still buried inside you, and that's hard to resist," Rachel explained seriously much to Quinn's amusement.

"Best feeling ever to wake up with you inside me."

"Yeah?" Rachel smirked and started to caress Quinn's arms.

"Mhhumm." Quinn smiled "But now I need some water to rehydrate." She bolted up, extending her hands for Rachel to take. The brunette took them and was pulled up to stand in front of Quinn, using the opportunity to kiss the blonde. "I love your kisses," the writer mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"You love me."

"That too." Rachel kissed her harder and soon the kiss got heated and Quinn was being put on top of the vanity and her legs being opened to accommodate Rachel in between. "See, I can't resist you." Rachel kissed Quinn's shoulders and collarbone while stroking her cock to its full length. Quinn swatted it away to do the job herself, and what a job she did. She swiped her thumb over the cock's head, rubbing it on the slit which was already oozing some precum. "Baby, if you don't stop doing this I might cum now," Rachel warned smiling at Quinn who nodded and proceeded to rub the cock in her hand on her pussy to moisten it. Rachel closed her eyes and supported herself on the vanity in front of her, gripping it tightly when Quinn guided the cock to her tight opening and sheathed it in. Like always, she loved the feeling of being filled by her lover. "Fuck me, Rachel."

"Always," Rachel started her ministrations inside Quinn's warm pussy. It was amazing how much she craved these moments, how much she was always willing to fulfill Quinn's every desire. She was always ready for Quinn.

QQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQQRQRQRQRQRQR

"I really love this one." The girls were currently in the living room where there were a lot of pictures of Rachel and her fathers. The picture Quinn was talking about was one of a 7-year-old Rachel holding a trophy, wearing pigtails and a cute light blue dress.

"Oh, I remember this one. I won a dance competition in Columbus. When I got home after this, I slept for like a whole day. I was so tired because I had been practicing a lot," she explained chuckling.

"Have you always been like that?" Quinn put the picture in its place and turned around to look at Rachel.

"Like what?" The brunette asked.

"Like passionate and driven, excited, always knowing what you wanted to do with your life," Quinn said in awe, she admired Rachel for being so strong about her dreams and goals.

Rachel blushed. "Yes," she said looking down. "Until I met you that is," she said timidly and looked at Quinn who was surprised by the information. "And you made me realize there's more to life than just being a star," Rachel explained "I never thought I'd have this, you know?" She pointed between them. "Nobody, but Sam, has ever cared enough to get to know me or stick around. I know that it's so soon for us to be talking about the things we want for our future but I just know, Quinn. I feel it in my heart and it has never failed me once. Well, except for that one time with Finn Hudson but that was long ago." Rachel mused and Quinn smiled at her.

"Who's Finn Hudson?" Quinn asked.

"That's what you focused on, Quinn?"

"Yes."

"You're so jealous," Rachel chuckled hugging Quinn tighter.

"Am not!"

"Are too." Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's a guy from school I was madly in love with until I realized he's a douche and a loser. He's the quarterback and dates the head cheerleader now." Quinn nodded understanding.

"And what made you fall for him in the first place?"

"He talked to me and actually gave me some sort of attention." Rachel bowed her head down "Later I found out it was just a prank to make an example of one of the losers." She sighed heavily Quinn forced a smile. "Thank God for Sam though, he moved here junior year and instantly we formed a bond." She finished with a shrug.

"I want to meet Sam someday." Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's wish. "Sam wanted to get into your pants that day you went to school." Quinn smirked at the information. "And he said you were an angel," she finished chuckling.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

"So, what are we cooking?" Quinn asked and hopped on the counter. The movement distracted Rachel as it made her top rise a little and show a little skin.

"I say we order take out," Rachel answered approaching Quinn, already dropping her shorts and stepping out of them.

"But I'm hungry," Quinn whined but not really meaning it.

"And I have something just for you." Rachel picked up the phone and gave it to Quinn. "Number 6 speed dial." She then proceeded to get rid of Quinn's top and started to suck on the blonde's chest and collar bone.

"Hello, I'd like to place an or-order," Quinn said to the person on the other end of the line as Rachel enveloped a nipple in her mouth and sucked it hard. "Numbers? uh-anh…"

"33, 25, 15, 54, 12 and 7" Rachel said next to the speaker and went back to the task at hand.

Quinn moaned barely paying attention to what the woman was saying, probably how long it would take and how much it was. "Cash, yes, thank you." Quinn dropped the phone somewhere on the counter and used both hands to grip Rachel's hair. "You're crazy."

Rachel hummed around a nipple "Crazy for you." She exchanged her mouth for her hand so she could give the other one the same attention. Quinn's grip on her hair was strong and after a few seconds the blonde pulled her and kissed her hard. "How long will they be?" Rachel asked as she took Quinn's shorts off.

"Have no idea," Quinn mumbled and Rachel smirked. Now that there was no barrier between them, Rachel leaned down to give Quinn's pussy a broad lick, from the entrance to the clit. "Oh fuck," the blonde moaned.

Rachel stood up and smiled at Quinn, putting some stray locks of her hair behind her ear before guiding her cock inside the blonde's warm wet pussy. She started to thrust slowly. "Fuck, I feel like I don't tell you enough just how tight you are and how much I love that," she breathed out in Rachel's ear.

"So good, Rach, always so good. Go faster, honey, I need you," Quinn commanded and Rachel obeyed grabbing Quinn's legs, pushing her back to put them on her shoulder. She started to jackhammer into Quinn. "Yes, baby, yes, yes, yes."

Rachel had her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy, she kept on thrusting in earnest "Fuck, baby, fuck." She was kissing and biting Quinn's legs "You feel so good around my cock."

Quinn's hands were gripping a shelf behind her. She wanted more, so she brought her right hand to her pussy and started to circle her clit in time with Rachel's thrusts. "Baby, come here." She used the other hand to pull Rachel by the neck and give her a hard kiss. "Fuck me, Rach." she asked by Rachel's ear and started to feel the coil in the pit of her stomach as Rachel leaned down to capture one nipple and bite down on it. "Oh yes, yes!"

Rachel smiled still sucking one nipple and then went to the other. She loved the feeling of Quinn trembling under her. "Baby, cum for me," She said and Quinn did so, coming undone. Her walls convulsed around Rachel's cock, juices running down their legs. The feeling was almost enough for Rachel. She pulled out until only the head was inside Quinn and pushed in fast, cumming on the spot.

They were still catching their breaths when the bell rang startling both of them.

"I'll go," Quinn groaned and pushed Rachel away from her but was stopped by the brunette.

"Nope…" She stopped to catch her breath which was still heavy. "I will go; you're naked." She looked for her shorts spotting them on the floor and bending on shaky legs to pick them up. She braced herself on the table to complete the task.

"Nonsense, Rachel." Quinn said and was already putting on her shorts and looking for her top She dressed up faster than Rachel and looked for her purse to take the money, she went to the door and opened it and as soon as she did, the delivery boy's jaw went slack.

Quinn eyed him "How much is it?" She didn't get an answer. The boy was still looking at her which made her look down at herself to see if there was something wrong with her. She was wearing a black pair of shorts and a tank top, sufficiently covered. "How much is it?" She tried again raising her voice slightly. The blonde boy composed himself, cleared his throat and offered her a dopey smile. He had a huge mouth.

"$63.75, Ms. Fabray." Sam said, forgetting his initial shock at finding Ms. Fabray at Rachel's door.

Quinn looked at him "Excuse me? Do I know you?" She inquired with a raise of her eyebrow.

Smiling, the delivery boy extended his hand. "I'm Sam, Sam Evans, Ms. Fabray. You were at my school a couple of weeks ago." Quinn's eyes widened at this new information, he couldn't be—

"Baby, what's taking so lon- Sam, hi!" Rachel gulped.

"Rach? What are you doing here?" Sam asked and then realized that, of course, this was Rachel's house. "This is your house. Ms. Fabray, what are you doing here?" Sam took in Rachel's flushed appearance and Quinn's disheveled hair. "Oh—" He pointed at them. "Oh...Rach, you banged Mrs. Fabray!" He realized and his jaw dropped.

Both girls' eyes widened at Sam's half shouting. "Sam!" Rachel scolded. "What the hell? Are you out of your mind? Show some respect!" Rachel scolded him the best she could. "I didn't do anything intimate with Mrs. Fabray. Geez, we're just rehearsing." Sam eyed her suspiciously. "She's my neighbor. I found out after that day in school; I told you that." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you did." He still wasn't convinced.

"So, she offered to help me with my dancing. You know I've always had a problem with it. Hence all the lessons I take to improve."

"I guess…"

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"So, Mrs. Fabray, are you single?" Sam asked much to Quinn's surprise and Rachel's displeasure.

"Yes, I am."

"No, she isn't!" Rachel jumped to answer at the same time Quinn did. "Sam, I think you should go, don't you have things to deliver?"

"Uh, yeah, I do," the blonde boy sad sadly but didn't completely lose hope. "Rachel has my number. Give me a call. I can do amazing impressions. We can go out and stuff when you decide if you're single or not." Quinn chuckled at this; she was enjoying it.

"I will, Sam." She winked at him, going back into the kitchen, giving Rachel the money and leaving her to deal with her friend.

Quinn was cleaning the counter where they had just had sex when Rachel entered the kitchen with their food and put it on the table, immediately unpacking it. Separating what was hers and what was Quinn's.

"That smells awesome. What is it?" Quinn asked excited.

"Some bacon stuff for you, bacon fries, bacon-wrapped chicken and other disgusting animal products and a vegan lasagna for me," Rachel answered dismissively, surprising Quinn.

Frowning, the blonde asked, "Is everything okay?"

Rachel only hummed in response and searched through the cupboard for plates.

"What's wrong?" Quinn tried again.

"Nothing, I just want to eat, please," Rachel answered and Quinn nodded but was still worried. She replayed in her head the last minutes to see if she had done something wrong, but nothing came to her mind. She decided to wait until after they were finished to ask again.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Rachel didn't look at Quinn and the blonde had barely touched her food because she was too busy trying to understand Rachel's behaviour. "I'll be in my room. I need a shower and I'm tired. You don't have to clean things up here. I'll do it later," she informed Quinn and headed upstairs without giving the blonde a chance to say anything.

She didn't see how the blonde's eyes teared up at her action.

Inhaling deeply, Quinn decided to give Rachel some time and started to wash the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Once she was done, she went upstairs to look for Rachel, finding the brunette lying on the bed wearing nothing but a towel. She had her eyes closed but Quinn could tell she wasn't sleeping. She smiled in spite of everything and decided to take a shower too. Once she was finished, she looked in Rachel's stuff for something comfortable to wear and found an oversized t-shirt, which she was sure, looked like a long dress on Rachel. She put it on and laid next to Rachel who didn't move but didn't exactly welcome her either.

They stayed like that for a while, until Quinn decided she had had enough. "Rach," she whispered. Rachel didn't answer. "Baby, talk to me." Quinn decided to try a different approach to get a reaction out of Rachel so she pinched the brunette's thigh.

"Quinn!" Rachel glared at her, rubbing the spot where she had just pinched. "I'm trying to sleep here." The singer sat up and crossed her arms. The movement made the towel open and Rachel was fully exposed to Quinn's horny eyes. But first things first, she had yet to find the reason why Rachel was mad at her.

"But Rach, I want to talk," Quinn whined. "Please. Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

Rachel rolled her eyes and pouted, then, she slumped down on the bed putting one arm over her eyes. Quinn laughed at this, she looked like a sulking child. "Take my phone and call Sam. He'd be ecstatic," Rachel said coldy.

"You can't possibly be serious." Quinn said, having finally realized the problem. "Are you jealous of Sam?" She asked in disbelief. Rachel didn't answer. "Baby, c'mon." Quinn moved and laid on top of Rachel, kissing her exposed collarbone. "I was just messing with him." She kissed Rachel's jaw and mouth. Then, she removed the arm covering the brunette's eyes to look at her. "I love you and only you." Rachel looked at her and saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes but still, she was insecure.

Her past had taught her that she wasn't enough for anyone to stick around. Quinn continued. "It was all so weird. One minute I was scared he'd find out about us…not that I care but I was just looking out for you. Then he was rude by saying that you, and I quote 'banged' me. It made me cringe; it reminded me of Puck. He used to talk like that and I hated it. Then you were yet again using your dancing line, which, by the way, doesn't seem to work, I might add. And surprisingly he asked me out. Really? I didn't understand him at all but I realized he was generally harmless so I just played a bit. I wasn't serious, baby, I swear." Quinn finished her rant looking at Rachel with pleading eyes. When she saw the corner of Rachel's mouth quirk up a little bit she knew she had won this.

The diva was already smiling at this point, not able to be mad at Quinn for long. "I think I'm rubbing off on you." She said tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. "You just gave a very Rachel Berry speech." She craned her neck to kiss Quinn's lips "I'm sorry for Sam. He can be very shallow at times but he's a good boy. I'll give him a piece of my mind tomorrow at school."

If Rachel was angry at her friend before for disrespecting her lover, she was even more now, knowing that he made her think of her ex-husband. "Better yet, I will beat him up."

"No need to do that, baby. We can just kiss or something in front of him. That will be worse than any beating, don't you think?" Quinn suggested bumping her nose on Rachel's.

"You have the best ideas, you know that?" Quinn smiled and nodded making Rachel giggle. "Cocky, aren't we?" Quinn nodded again and started to kiss Rachel's neck going down on her chest, stopping at her stomach to nip at it.

She reached her destination and wasted no time in taking Rachel's dormant cock in her mouth, sucking and licking it, until it was fully hard. She licked the balls, putting one into her mouth then the other and coming back up to lick from the base to the head and sucking, releasing with a pop.

"Baby, come here, I want to taste you, sit on my face?" Rachel asked. Nodding, Quinn quickly straddled Rachel's face letting a loud cry at the first contact of a hot wet tongue on her throbbing clit.

Rachel hooked her hands under Quinn's thighs and ran her hands over the blonde's beautiful stomach, never stopping her ministrations on dripping hole. She thrusted her tongue as far as it would go. Quinn was writhing above her. Quinn arched her back, putting her hands on the bed and started to ride Rachel's face in earnest.

"No, no, no…" Quinn said when Rachel stopped and used her hands to flip their positions, putting Quinn on the bed. The blonde's head was hanging over the edge as Rachel spread her legs, but, still, she helped Rachel inside her, using her hand to giving her cock a few strokes before putting it in, moaning in delight at the feeling of being full. "Fuck, yes, Rach."

"You feel so good, so so good around my cock, Quinn." Rachel was taking her time, going very slow, taking her whole length out before putting it all in, trying to hold back both their releases. "You're so tight, so hot." Very gradually she started increase her pace. Quinn was a mess under her. The blonde gripped the sheets and rolled her eyes, unable to control the body spasms as Rachel started to pound fast and faster.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes don-don-don't stop, don-'t ever stop." Quinn knew nothing in that moment but the feeling of Rachel inside her. She couldn't control her body and if it wasn't for Rachel's tight grip on her she'd have fallen from the bed. "I'm cumming, I'm…" and she came once but Rachel didn't stop and she came again, wetting the sheets.

Rachel wanted to hold off her orgasm as much as possible. She pulled Quinn up and reversed their positions again. She brought the blonde closer and held her. Their breasts rubbing together as the diva thrusted at a maddening pace into the blonde's channel and came hard, releasing all her seed inside Quinn whose body was still trembling.

They stayed like that a little, but Rachel was still hard and Quinn was still horny. So she started to move her hips up and down and their bodies started to respond to the stimulation. Quinn sat up and turned around, her back facing Rachel. She put her hands on Rachel's thighs and started to shake her ass. "Oh, fuck, Quinn." It felt like heaven the sight of Quinn's back, her ass shaking. Rachel reached and gripped hard, leaving handprints on the blonde's porcelain skin. "Go, baby. Ride me hard. Make me cum again," Rachel moaned.

Quinn impaled herself again and…

"Damn, Rach, I'm so so so...oh yeeeeeeees." Quinn came unexpectedly and fell forward on the bed between Rachel's legs.

Rachel had yet to come, so she reached for Quinn and brought her close palming the blonde's breasts. She thrusted and thrusted but this position wasn't enough. She pulled out and reached for a pillow to put under Quinn's stomach. She positioned the blonde on all fours and entered her from behind jackhammering into Quinn's abused pussy. It was too slick and wet and she couldn't get enough friction. She loved that, but she let out a frustrated grunt at not being able to reach orgasm.

But was determined to come and Quinn, well, she came again messing the sheets up more.

"Rach, stop, I can-I can-'t." As soon as she heard the word stop, Rachel did so and pulled out hastily turning Quinn around to look at her.

"Baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Rachel cupped Quinn's face worried that they had gone too far. Quinn was smiling and muttering something Rachel couldn't quite tell.

Taking deep breaths, Quinn forced her eyes open and took in Rachel's concerned face. She inhaled deeply again and willed herself to focus more. "I'm more than ok." She managed to say. "I'm in heaven." The blonde chuckled and if Rachel wasn't so preoccupied with her well-being she'd have laughed too.

Quinn moved and bumped on Rachel's still very hard cock. "You, on the other hand, are not," She commented.

Looking down, Rachel saw what Quinn was talking about "Oh, that. No, it's ok. It'll go away but are you ok?" She asked again to make sure.

Quinn frowned. "No, baby, I'm awesome, I want more. I want you to fuck me until I can't move." She turned around and jiggled her butt to Rachel's delight. "But my pussy is too sore, so we'll have to try something new." She looked at Rachel over her shoulder pouting.

Rachel gaped at her. "I-uh-Quinn?"

"Yes?" Quinn propped herself on her elbows and shook her lower half. "I've been thinking about it since that day you mentioned it, Rach. I want youto have _all_ of me, so please, _fuck my ass._"

Rachel looked at Quinn, then at the exposed butt in front of her, then at her cock. She was sure she was dreaming or something. Yeah, definitely. She had fallen asleep after getting upset over and she was a very, very pleasant dream. So, what else could she do but enjoy it. "Am I dreaming?" she asked palming Quinn's ass cheeks loving the feeling of smooth flesh in her hands.

"Mmmm, no." Quinn replied, as if in her own dream.

"Are you sure, baby?" She was convinced it was real after all and needed to be sure.

"Mhhhmmm. I want it so much, Rach." Quinn moaned.

Rachel put her cock between Quinn's ass cheeks and started to rub it. "Geez, Quinn," she moaned. Her cock was painfully hard. She couldn't play around so she dragged it to rub along Quinn's pussy lips gathering as much wetness as she could. At the same time she inserted one finger in Quinn's puckered hole, earning a whimper from the blonde.

She kept on and added a second finger. Still wetting her cock, purposefully bumping Quinn's clit, wanting to relax herself as much as possible. When she felt it was enough she carefully removed her fingers and took her cock, passing it on Quinn's tight asshole, circling it. Finally, she started to slowly push the head in. It was surprisingly easy, and she watched it disappear inside Quinn. And damn was it tight, she almost came on the spot. She breathed and counted to ten before slowly starting to push all the way in.

Quinn gripped the sheets hard. It was slightly painful, but she liked it and knew it would be even better once she adjusted. Having Rachel inside her was just amazing and she relished this feeling of being so full. The brunette was being careful as she always was and the dull pain was starting to give way to the pleasure.

Rachel had no words to describe what she was feeling right now. Not only physically but also emotionally to think that Quinn trusted her enough to give this part of herself to her. "Baby, I have no words." She told Quinn while moving slowly, savoring the moment. Everything was so tight; she could stay there forever. "I didn't know you had it in you, Quinn." She decided to talk dirty to Quinn, knowing how much it aroused the blonde. "So kinky. I own your ass now. Do you hear that? Not just your pussy but your ass is mine too."

She started to pick up her pace and she could feel her balls slap against Quinn's pussy. The feeling was overwhelming, almost too much for Rachel who had been on the edge. "I love you, Quinn. I love you so much. I want you forever." The feeling of Quinn's ass trapping her dick inside was too much and she came hard inside the blonde's tight ass, spilling her hot cum in Quinn's asshole, feeling her whole body tremble and her legs quiver.

Rachel fell on the bed beside Quinn, her cock coming out of the blonde's hole with a pop. She heard Quinn hiss at the feeling and she saw her cum dripping out from Quinn's ass to her pussy and if she still had a little bit of energy she'd have gone hard again.

She couldn't resist, though, reaching out and pushing just a little into Quinn's pussy entrance, just because.

Rachel pulled Quinn to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up to their necks, spooning her and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review. =) **


End file.
